The Lady of Mischief
by XxLadyVerlacxX
Summary: What if Loki had a consort on earth? What is she could see flashes of what's yet to come? How would this change how events unfolded? Well it certainly made things a whole lot trickier... My first Fanfic. Rated M for smut. Loki X OC
1. Prologue

Author's Note: this is my first story of FanFiction. The prologue will be the only part of it told in third person, then I'll switch to telling it from the OC's (Kate) point of view. I hope everyone likes it! Beware! Below the dotted line is large quantities of SMUT! Do not read if you don't like adult content.

Prologue:

Loki watched her, just like he did everyday.

He remembered the first day he'd looked upon her tall, slim figure, the day Heimdall had shown her to him. He remembered his innocently asked question "What are you watching today, gatekeeper?" and it pained him to think about what might have happened had he not inquired. He needed the sight of her. The sight of her dark-brown shoulder length hair framing her heart-shaped face, and her bright hazel eyes that seemed full of mischief. He savored the sound of her voice, of her laughter, but most recently - of her sobs. She called out to him body and soul.

She lived in a horrible home on Midgard. Her parents constantly fought and beat one another, frequently pulling her into their quarrels as well, and when she didn't participate, they hit her. Her older brother had descended into drugs to ease the pain of being a continuous failure to the family. He hated her, because she outshone him, or at least that was what their parents had told him when they weren't to busy going after each other. He wanted to hurt her, his own sister, even though he knew it wasn't her fault.

All of this Loki saw. And though he knew he could not intervene, he did, in the smallest way. He came into her dreams on the nights she was so sad that she cried herself to sleep. She began to long for sleep more and more, for the man in black who held her as she sobbed once she disappeared into her fantasies. She never knew his name, but she was familiar with his comfort, and that was enough.

One night, after coming home to an exceptionally angered set of parents, her brother began to plan. He was going to hurt her, just like he hurt the whores he slept with at parties, he was going to make her scream. He waited for a night when he knew his parents would be gone, and he called three friends over to the house.

She was scared. She knew he was angry and that he meant to harm her - he'd as much as said it many times in the past. But tonight was different, tonight he had the opportunity, and she was positive he'd take it.

When his friends arrived he led them upstairs to her room, telling them what he had in mind. They laughed hysterically, ready for the fun they were going to have with the fifteen year old girl.

She was already backed against the far wall when they came in. She had nothing to defend herself - save her fiery tongue, but at the moment it had turned to ice.

They approached her, calling he as many horrible names as they could, before they started touching her. Touching her in places she hadn't thought she'd reveal to a man until she was ready, even her brother touched her in places she knew wasn't right.

She screamed, kicked, and cried, but she couldn't fight the strength of the four young men above her. She knew what they were going to do. Silently, she prayed someone would rescue her, before she was broken.

Loki needed no further begging. He had to save her, he wouldn't let her be harmed in such a way as that. He order Heimdall open the Bifrost and, upon reaching Midgard, materialized in her room.

The four boys stopped their torment at the sight of Loki in all his black-clad, raven haired glory, and snarling furiously, attacked the Asgardian prince quite foolishly. He tossed one out the window, smiling as the sound glass shattering mixed with his screams. The other two he flung into walls, blue eyes watching in satisfaction as they lay still in crumpled heaps. When it came time to deal with her brother, Loki smirked and grasped the fool by the neck before carrying him out of the room and letting him plunge head first down the stairs. Then he turned his attention to her.

She was wide-eyed with terror and disbelief at the sight of him, tears still streaming down her face even though she knew that she was going to be spared the horrible fate her brother and his friends had had in store for her.

He was careful to approach her slowly, so as not to alarm and scare her more. She'd already had enough of a fright today and he meant to come to her as a safe haven from all she'd had to endure. When he got close enough, he bent down on one knee so he was level with her gaze and held out one hand to her.

She stared at him, not quite believing that the man from her dreams was real, real and here to save her like she'd imagined so many times. He was here to take her away from the hell she'd endured for so long. It was over... Finally over. He was taking her away.

Another sob racked through her body and she fell into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder as she wept, the comfort of him so familiar, so welcome. He shushed her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry herself to sleep.

She awoke in a soft king-size bed, in a comfortably furnished bedroom. The walls, carpet, and bed sheets were varying shades of grey. The bed made of polished black wood as were the nightstands, desk, and shelves also in the room.

Slowly, she pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed, shivering a little as her feet touched the cherry hardwood floor. Almost running back to the bed in surprise, she noticed that she was dressed only in her camisole and underwear. Blushing, she realized he must have undressed her. The thought was awkward but not totally unwelcome.

Noticing that the entire wall right of the bed was window, she walked over to it and stood in front of the glass. Outside she saw the tops of skyscrapers and clouds, while far below her the big city moved on with all it's hustle and bustle. As she continued looking she saw the top of the Statue of Liberty... So she was in Manhattan, in a penthouse at the top of the world.

She turned around and saw the on the left side of the bed there were three doors. Two on the opposite wall, and one in the corner of the wall facing the bed. On the same wall as the bed she also saw a sliding glass door that led out to a rooftop garden. Upon her exploration she discovered that of the two doors on the far wall, the left led to a spacious walk-in closet filled with designer men's clothes, as well as a sufficient amount of garments that would fit her throughout any season. The door on the right led to a master bathroom, gray toned like the bedroom, with a large vanity, toilet, shower for two, and jacuzzi tub in the corner.

The last door opened up to a second floor landing.

She descended down the see-through stairway and into the large first level of the penthouse. Everything was quite open, the color scheme similar to the one in the bedroom. On the left was a large stainless steel kitchen, straight ahead the front door and foyer. Behind the stairs were two more doors, and to the right a spacious living room with black shelves built right into the wall housing books, a flat screen TV, and stereo system, as well an L-shaped black leather sofa, and a glass coffee table.

Sitting on the corner of the sofa nearest her was the raven haired man from her dreams. He turned to look at her with his handsome blue eyes and she approached him, settling into his lap without hesitation despite her lack of proper attire.

He held her close, happy she was his now, knowing that she was all he'd ever need. No longer would he hold secret trysts with his father's servants and mother's handmaidens. He would have her, she would be his lover.

She looked up into his face, his skin was so pale in comparison to his hair, yet he still looked dashing and attractive. She loved him, just for being there, for saving her.

He kissed her, something he'd wanted to do since he'd seen her, softly and evenly, touching her full pale pink lips to his.

She responded well, even allowing him to tilt her chin and expose her neck to his mouth, groaning as his tongue tickled her skin.

He wanted her... Oh he wanted so desperately to take her lovingly on the soft leather of the sofa, to feel his length inside her heat, to hear her softly mewing his name beneath him.

She met his gaze again. "Who are you?" she asked, it was the first time she had ever spoken to him.

He gazed, mesmerized by her beauty before replying. His voice was smooth and silky to her ears, "I am Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. And I have watched you for some time, Kate. Please, I need you."

She didn't know what he was asking, but couldn't believe that the man who'd been her savior and sanctuary was in fact a God. "I - I need you, too," was all she could return.

Her one sentence lost him. He arranged her so that she was straddling his lap and could feel his already prominent erection. He moved his hips languidly against hers, smiling in satisfaction as she moaned in pleasure.

He unbuttoned his muted, pastel green shirt, removing it and tossing it to the side.

She placed her hands on the firm muscles of his lean torso and her breath sped up as Loki's expert hands trailed up her camisole before pulling it off completely, revealing her perfectly sized, full breasts.

Shifting so that she lay on her back and he was over her, he then began kissing and teasing her breasts while her breath hitched and she groaned erotically.

Convinced she knew where he was going, he decided to move on. He slid his fingers under the elastic of her panties and slipped them off, dropping them on the ground.

Trying not to startle her, he inserted one long finger into her opening, delighted to find she was wet and ready for him. It made him ecstatic to know he did this to her. He bent over and touched the tip of his tongue to her swollen clit. Her cries of pleasure only encouraged him, and he licked and kissed the oh so sensitive spot until she came panting his name.

Kate laid back, enjoying the after waves of her orgasm, of how strange yet amazing his mouth had felt on her. She wanted more.

Loki pulled off his black dress pants and boxers, freeing his straining erection. He noticed the nervous look on Kate's face and remembered that she had probably never seen a man completely bare before.

She stiffened, he was bigger than she'd thought he would be.

He leaned over her, kissing her once. "Don't worry, we'll fit together perfectly," he reassured her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He pushed her knees as far apart as he could make them and positioned himself right between thighs. She wrapped he arms around him to support herself. He pushed into her, stopping once he felt the barrier within her. He could smell sweat and sex and the scent of her fear, but he had no comfort to offer her now.

She waited as he stopped against her virginity, knowing full well she was going to experience a great pain when he finally finished what he started. When he did thrust completely into her he did it quickly, slamming all of his length into her and stilling.

Kate hissed in pain and clawed Loki's back while her muscles clenched in hurt. It had been much worse than she'd anticipated, and it didn't just go away like she'd imagined it would.

He couldn't bear to see her in such agony. "Do you want me to stop?" he murmured, running a hand across her cheek.

She shook her head, relaxing as the pain began to subside into pleasure. She liked the feel of him inside her. "No... Move."

He did as she asked, gently moving in and out of her, filling her completely. His breathing became uneven as the tightness of her walls made his climax begin to build.

His blue eyes looked down at her. "Say my name," he ordered lovingly.

"Loki," she breathed.

He slammed into her, "Again."

"Loki," she sighed as she felt her orgasm coming on, threatening to tear her apart.

He felt it too, "Don't stop!"

"Loki! Loki! Loki!" she sang as she shattered into a thousand pieces.

Moments after her, he came too, roaring as his hips hit her and he poured his seed into her. He pulled out and lay down next to her, settling her on top of him, completely drained by his release.

They stared into each others eyes, both sweaty and out of breath, two lovers completely amazed at what had happened, at how much magic had occurred in that one moment.

Loki spoke first,"I love you, Lady Trickster."

He didn't know how it had all happened. He'd made love to a fifteen year old girl. He was sure Midgard did not approve of such things... But he had no regrets, and he sure as hell wasn't giving her up, she was his.

Sooooo that's it. I hope I wrote it well enough. Bear with me please, this is my first Fanfic and I WILL get better at it. I tried to proofread it as best I could. Mind you I typed this all on an iPod... So it's not perfect. Thanks for reading! I'm gonna try to update chapters weekly but I'm a busy student so I can't make any promises on that. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

The Lady of Mischief

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had it finished August 12 but my idiotic iPod deleted the note before I could back it up. This isn't as good as what I had before... I hope you still enjoy it. **This chapter contains some Dark Loki moments**

Chapter One: The Beginnings of Mischief

I took another swig from my water bottle before placing it back in the rental car's cup holder. Even though I was in a new Ford Focus with it's powerful heater on the highest setting, the winter Arizona desert was still making me thirsty. I blamed the sand.

I still couldn't believe I was out here in the middle of nowhere, just because my muse had practically ordered me to come. But living with my muse was something I'd gotten used to after over a year and a half. Besides, I was willing to suffer seeing glimpses of the future and the half-epileptic moments they put me in because it meant I got to keep Loki.

Neither he nor I knew why I'd been given visions of the future, we'd puzzled over it for hours when my first fit had happened not long after we'd slept together. I'd seen a plane crash into a Canadian river, and sure enough, the story appeared on the news a few days later. But I had learned to live with it, and after over eighteen months I almost liked it. Seeing the future was like getting cheats on the test of life, making it just a little bit easier.

Being with Loki made things easier too. He was the man of any girl's dreams, but he was mine, a fact a still had trouble believing. He had made sure I had everything I needed, as the ostentatious amount of money in the trust fund he'd bestowed in my name constantly reminded me. I hadn't exactly liked supporting myself all on his means, it made words like "whore" and "mistress" float around in my mind, when in reality I was his consort, his soul mate. So to combat the nasty ideas in my head I'd started training competition horses. I'd been riding since I was four and had a pretty good knack for training. Recently, I'd finished working with a German politician who'd commissioned me to train a mare for his daughter who hoped to start competing in Beginning level Dressage and wanted a horse who could help her learn as well as take her to the higher levels. Now the money in my account was substantially higher and on account of my own work.

Since I'd still had so much time on my hands, I'd enrolled in an online high school as a junior and finished my diploma last month. I was planning on looking into college in a few months, first I wanted a break from education. In addition to that I'd also learned to drive, so that if I had to I could use the untouched Voltswagon Jetta in my garage... but I preferred to keep my fellow Manhattan citizens safe and just take a taxi when I had to.

Fortunately, I had a new identity with which to live and carry on my new life. Loki had somehow created a new identity for me. Gone was the old Kate Monroe who had been suppressed by an angry family, she had been replaced by Kate Starlit, an emancipated minor with a startling likeness to Kate Monroe (who was currently missing and on the amber alert).

When I wasn't carrying on with my daily life alone, I was with Loki. He was very attentive and visited me as often as he could, which was usually two or three times a week, be it for a few hours or all night. On rare occasions he took me traveling to new places. Those were enjoyable moments, when I had him all to myself for an extended amount of time. Earlier this winter we'd gone to Maine, the frigid air had been enough to force me to bundle up in layers of winter clothing, but I had enjoyed every minute of it.

I gasped, almost missing my turn to the property of a desert rancher, and swerved my car onto the dusty unpaved drive, my heartbeat escalated by my crazy driving. Once again I was reminded why I normally didn't ferry myself around.

I hoped the rancher whose property I was on didn't mind trespassers, though if I had to I could always play the lost card. I needed to find what I came for, if I didn't, I had no clue why my muse had wanted me here.

I remember the night I'd had the vision-dream. It had been about three days ago and had come so suddenly I almost couldn't believe it was anything other than a nightmare. But Loki had then appeared and told me exactly what it meant. He was good about that. I usually couldn't figure out the meaning of my visions unless he was around, sometimes they were just too complicated or were happening on one of the nine realms I'd never been to before. But this one had been almost direct, like it wanted me to know what to do...

... I woke up screaming, tossing and flailing in my sheets which were soaked in my own sweat. The images in my mind were so vivid, so horrible, I could see, smell, and hear like normal, but this time I could also feel everything that went on, and it was almost too much. Between the heartbreak, anger, and pain of the dying and wounded, I was spent.

I had seen too much for one flash. The images had gone from six people marching across a frozen wasteland, to a horrible battle between pale blue, red-eyed giants and the six warriors I'd seen before, to a tall blond man arguing with the Allfather, and getting banished in return. The last image had been of a sign that read Puente Antiguo.

"Kate! Kate! Wake up, you're just seeing something. Wake up and tell me what you see!" a smooth, loving voice compelled me to open my eyes.

I did, and was rewarded with the glorious sight of Loki, his raven hair messy and green eyes clouded with worry and stress. He looked exhausted, but still beautiful. He must have arrived sometime in the night, because he hadn't been here before now. But I wasn't complaining, the sight of him made the horrible vision I'd endured somewhat more bearable.

I buried my face in his chest, clenching his black leather top in my fists. "Loki, it was horrible. There was a battle with Frost Giants, and I could FEEL the pain of the dying," I told him, my breath ragged.

He was tense beside me. "So you saw that, did you?" he asked emotionlessly. "You saw my brother's banishment and it's reason?"

"That's what that was!" I exclaimed, astonished.

He nodded, pulling us both into a sitting position so that he leaned against the wall, while I sat in cross-legged beside him.

"How could I have seen a vision of the past? That's never happened before," I mused anxiously.

Loki shrugged, "Your sight may either be evolving to see more than what's yet to come, or fate wants you involved. You said you saw the name of a town. Thor must be there, and your muse must want you to involve yourself."

I sighed, "Please let it be the latter, I don't need visions of the Holocaust or the Revolutionary War to haunt my mind. Tell me exactly why your brother was banished, as usual my sight was not clear."

He straightened up a little. "I led three Jotuns into Asgard and spoiled his coronation. Yes, it was stupid on my part but at least I kept the throne from his idiotic rule. I had no idea he'd take it so furiously. He convinced Sif and the Warriors Three to come with him to Jotunheim and crush the Frost Giants for ruining his crowning. I went with him, and we were sorely outnumbered. Fandral and Volstagg were injured, and tried to retreat but the surrounded us before Heimdall could open the Bifrost."

"How did you get out of Jotunheim then?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"The Allfather saved us, but Asgard is now on the brink of war with the Frost Giants," he admitted bitterly. "My brother was banished because he was outstandingly disrespectful to the Allfather. He was stripped of his power and his hammer was sent down with him. Thor will be on Earth for quite some time I believe."

I stared at him. He had told me why Thor had been banished and what my visions had meant this time, but he still looked shouldered by some horrible truth. From the way he'd come while I slept without waking me, I deduced he was here to escape from something happening on Asgard besides his brother's exile. He was going to tell me, whether he liked it or not.

"What else?" I demanded.

A look of surprise flashed briefly across his face before he returned to looking hard and emotionless. "What are you talking about?"

I threw up my hand, "Don't redirect the question! Something else is still bothering you, I can tell. Spill the beans!"

"I don't want to burden you with my troubles, Kate."

I moved to sit in his lap, it was my favorite way to be close to him, other than just tangling myself with him when we slept. "Your burdens are mine to bear as well, Loki," I reminded him.

He unclenched his jaw, "Very well. When I was on Jotunheim fighting the Frost Giants, one of them touched me. But instead of burning me, my skin changed the same color as theirs. I was afraid and curious, so I went right to the Relics Room right after we returned and touched the Casket of Ancient Winters. I - I'm one of them. A Jotun. My father abandoned me at the end of the Great War to die on the temple steps because I was small. Odin picked me up and saved me from death. He brought me back to Asgard, and the Aesir magic changed me to appear like them. Underneath, I'm Jotun, deep down, and it horrifies me. I always knew I was different, I could tell just by appearance. My hair is much darker and I'm a lot leaner than most Aesirs, I never thought I would be a Frost Giant though. I'm a monster."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly to me. I didn't know what to say. How could you say something in response to a story such as that? I felt enormous sympathy and sadness for him, but how could I tell him without sounding uncaring or cliched? Simple answer, I couldn't.

"Loki, I'm so so so sorry," I murmured into his skin. "I love you."

"How? How can you love such a beast?" he choked out, fighting back tears. "I'm the monster parents on Asgard tell their children about at night."

I snorted, "Was I raised on Asgard? No! Therefore I don't care. No matter who or what you are, I'll always love you."

"Kate, there's something else too," he informed me cautiously.

I leaned back. "What?"

"I am now the King of Asgard," he said to me. "Father has fallen into the Odinsleep and no one knows when he'll awake, he's been putting it off so long... Since Thor is gone, I must take the throne."

No no no no no no no no NO! He couldn't - this couldn't be happening! He couldn't be King. What would happen to me? A King needed a Queen who could bear him legitimate heirs, which I most certainly couldn't do! This was horrible! Enough to split us apart! I couldn't give him what he needed as a ruler!

He noticed my grim expression. "Kate-"

I put my finger angrily on his lips, silencing his voice. "No! This can't happen! I can't be with you if you're the King of Asgard. You need an Aesir bride who will give you a son, I'm mortal. It's just not done. No one will accept me as Queen."

"Yes they will! I am their King, they must abide by my decisions!" he growled. "I shall marry no one else. Come back with me, forget the visions of my brother's banishment, and return with me to Asgard and let me wed you!"

I didn't want to go. It was true that I believed that the Aesirs wouldn't accept me, but i had a deeper reason than that. I was scared to leave Earth, my home, for a completely new and alien place. I was afraid of being alone and uncomfortable in a world where Loki was the only constant in life. Sure, over time I would probably adjust to the idiosyncrasies of Asgard, but I didn't want to wait that amount of time. Besides, on Earth I was somebody special, a girl with a muse, who could glimpse the future, and was a consort to a god. On Asgard I'd been nothing, the outcast, but maybe that was what made Loki and I perfect for each other. I was too afraid of the thought of meeting his family and living amongst the Aesirs though to follow him where he wanted me too. I also had no interest in being queen. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility so why even try? In the end, because I was scared, I took the coward's way out. I just shook my head, "No, I will not - I dare not. And if this is the way it has to be, we must end this tryst now!"

Loki grabbed me tightly by my arms, restraining me. "Do NOT test my patience, woman!" he hissed, shaking me violently. "You will return with me, lest you drive me to madness and to do something truly insane to get you at my side. Do you want that?!"

"Loki-" I managed to choke out before he interrupted me.

He smacked me across the face, "Answer my question, woman! I don't want to hear your incessant begging."

"Stop!" I begged, my cheek burning. "Your hurting me."

He released me, a startled look flashed in his eyes quickly, and pushed me off of him so that I landed on my back on the mattress. Standing up off the bed, he stared furiously at me, face contorted in rage. "You will be mine one way or another!" he snarled. "I'll have none of this defiance from you, woman! If you don't come with me willingly in a fortnight, I'll take you by force! And if you make that difficult I will punish you greatly. Is that understood?!"

I was almost too stunned to say anything. He had never once laid a finger on me, and tonight not only had he grabbed and shaken me, he had hit me and thrown me to the ground like a common whore. I couldn't understand why this was so important to him. I was only seventeen, not thousands of years old like he was. He was overreacting, and had taken out his stress about what had happened recently on me. And I didn't care if he wanted me to come and marry him, I wasn't coming and he knew it, but that did not mean I was going to allow him to use violence and threats to scare me into doing what he wanted. I narrowed my eyes, he was not going to break me. "We'll see."

"Yes, we will," he replied coldly, before disappearing from my sight...

I continued on down through the rancher's property. That had been nine days ago, but I was trying not to dwell on it too much. The anger and malevolence I'd seen from him that night was not something I ever wanted to witness again.

After the argument I'd booked a flight to Tucson and reserved a rental car. I'd arrived in Puente Antiguo four days ago. Not really seeing a place to stay overnight, I'd been sleeping in my car and showering at the gas station. It sure wasn't what I was used to, but it wasn't too bad in terms of living arrangements. The rental car had a comfy back seat.

Soon after I'd gotten here I'd had a vision about where Thor's hammer was. The roads had led me here, no I only hoped I could find it before the farmer found me.

I continued driving until I noticed a large crater a little off the road. I stopped and parked the car behind a ridge where it couldn't be seen and then made my way on foot to the crater, where, to my delight, I saw Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor.

I sort of awkwardly slid down the side of the dented earth and approached the hammer, which was partially encased in stone.

I tugged on the handle as hard as I could in experimentation, but Mjolnir didn't budge an inch. Remembering what Loki had said about Thor's power being stripped from him I guessed the hammer could only be taken by the Thunder God when he was worthy, however long that took. Maybe that was why I'd been brought here, to help Thor through his exile, it was the only thing that made sense.

I perked up, and saw the rancher's truck come barreling down the road, towards where I was. I ran as fast as I could, keeping low to the ground, hoping he wouldn't see me. Thankfully he wanted to see the crater himself, so when I reached my rental car I hopped in the driver's side and headed off, back to town.

I had found the hammer, now I needed to find the exiled God of Thunder and confront him. I shuddered, hopefully Thor was not as awful as Loki had made him out to be.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More Involved Than Intended (2 days later)

My muse must have been feeling extra generous on this journey, or the cosmos really wanted me involved in Thor's banishment - I couldn't decide which. Either way, I wasn't complaining about the extra high-definition clarity my visions were now coming in. I understood everything going on in them, and that was why I knew exactly where the God of Thunder was.

I pulled my car into a parking spot at the local hospital and cut the engine. Getting out, I pulled my wool jacket back on and headed inside.

Wrinkling my nose, I remembered how much I hated hospitals, and doctors as well. Personally I didn't like the polished, scrubby white and steel surfaces, the polite, annoying staff, and the concept of peeing in a cup (that, I'd just never understood).

I plastered a calm, genial smile onto my face and walked over to the receptionist sitting at the desk in the ER waiting room. She looked bored, continually hitting the same two buttons on her computer's keyboard so I assumed she was playing a game.

Hmmmm, I thought, must be a slow day.

I stopped and leaned on the counter when I got to her, trying to look like any other person here. I only hoped they didn't have my picture up on a lost child board or something.

"Hello, I'm looking for an ER patient, he would have been checked in a couple of days ago," I informed her politely.

The receptionist didn't look up from her game. "Do you have a name for this patient, hon?" she replied, totally uninterested.

I hesitated, "This may be weird... But his name is Thor, or rather... he thinks he's Thor. You know, God of Thunder and all that?" I laughed harmlessly, hoping maybe his name would make her realize who I wanted. I could pretend to be his niece or his sister-in-law. I just needed to get him discharged and out of here.

She typed up some stuff on the computer and them frowned at the screen before looking at me again. "I'm sorry, hon, but you can't see him, it appears that he's under psychiatric observation and isolation, he attacked some doctors and he's been sedated since that time. Please leave your name and number though and we'll call you once we have a better prognosis for him, okay?"

I smiled tightly, "Okay, thanks for all your help."

"Sure thing, doll," the receptionist replied, distracted again by her game.

I shuffled a couple steps back. What could I do? I needed to get him out of here. Of course he had to be isolated for being a nutcase! It just made my job tougher. Looking over at the receptionist, I realized she was so distracted I could probably slip past her and make my way to where Thor was... problem was, I had no idea where the hell he was, and the hospital was probably a maze for someone who was unfamiliar with it's layout.

Gasping, my back arched and I braced myself against a wall as my knees felt weak and my vision crowded with red. I saw myself running through the halls of the ER and finding Thor, I watched myself put in the code to his door and walk in to meet the God's eyes. My sight cleared shortly after and I panted softly. Another vision, this one amazingly helpful, like the one I'd had about Mjolnir. My muse was being generous.

Now that I knew that I could get to Thor, I was much more optimistic about getting him out of here. I snuck one last glance at the receptionist, and seeing that she was still busy with her computer, speed walked quickly past the desk and into the long white hallway behind her.

I passed doctors and nurses, some stared at me with odd expressions on my face, probably wondering what I was doing running around in the ER, and it only made me attempt to look a little more normal. I forced some worry and stress into my expression and continued on, hanging my shoulders as if to appear upset.

I had to take two lefts and three rights to get to the psychiatric isolation room my muse had shown me, and once I did, I punched in the door code: 8467 and listened for the beep and the click of the door as it unlocked. Then I turned the handle and quickly slipped into the room.

"Who are you?" Thor demanded. "State your name, mortal!"

A short snort of laughter escaped my lips, but I easily contained it and focused on holding it back. Thor was strapped to his hospital bed, his legs and feet completely immovable, and he was in a dressing gown. His shoulder length blond hair was messy and he had a layer of stubble growing across his chin. Even though he looked like shit and was bound to a table, he had the nerve to act like he was still royalty here.

I bowed, and answered sarcastically, "I am the Lady Trickster, Kate Starlit. I was brought here by my muse to help you while you're here on Earth, Lord of Thunder."

"Good, then release me, slave," he grunted appreciatively.

My eyes narrowed, "Let's get this clear here and now... I. Am. Not. Your. Slave. We got rid of slavery here like ages ago. We don't even have servants. Everyone is free on this planet. Get my drift, dude?"

Thor laid his head back on the pillow and laughed. "I now see who you are, you are my brother's consort. I did not believe him when he talked of you. I thought it was all lies that slid off his silver tongue, but you are indeed as lovely and spicy as Loki told me, spirit maiden, and I am glad of your help. Now, do well and free me."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, first thing I was going to work on with him was his manners. They were horrible. All he did was demand and order me around; it was quite rude.

He watched as I undid the Velcro restraints on his arms and legs, rubbing the skin on his wrists a little as if to ease chaffing. When he was completely freed, he stood up and glanced down at the dressing gown he was in.

"I cannot walk about dressed in this, it is clothes for a woman. Fetch me something more suited for a man. Armor or robes would do nicely," he told me nonchalantly.

Scowling, I tossed him a pair of scrubs. "We don't wear armor any more on Earth. I'll find you some jeans and a shirt once we get out of the hospital but for now just wear these."

"What are these atrocious things?" Thor asked me as he began to slip on the pants.

I turned away from him to give him a little privacy. "Scrubs," I responded, "Our doctors wear them."

"Healers on Asgard wear robes, not things such as these," he commented behind me.

I clenched my teeth, "I don't really care about that now, I'm kinda trying to focus on getting out of here without anyone catching us."

Thor laughed as if this was funny. "Why would anyone try and stop us? I am like a God to them."

I wheeled around just as he finished putting on his shirt. "Not anymore you aren't. You Aesirs haven't been worshiped for some time. Surely your brother told you that?"

"No, he did not," he said, coming closer to me. "He never told me of anything but you when he spoke of Earth. You've truly enchanted him, Lady Mischief."

"Why did you call me 'Lady Mischief'?" I cocked my head, puzzled. "I mean, Loki calls me Lady Trickster but that's more of a pet nickname."

"Simply because you are my brother's consort, so therefore you are his lady, the Lady of Mischief," he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I address you that way out of respect, if you prefer not I can-"

"No no! That's fine," I smiled reassuringly. He could call me what ever he wanted as long as it blatantly expressed that Loki was mine.

"Alright then, lead us out of here, Lady Mischief," he waved me forward, a small smile on his face.

I ignored his arrogance and opened the door to the psychiatric room, peeking my head out into the hallway in the most inconspicuous way I could. Seeing that there was no one, I opened the door all the way and led Thor from the room. Thankfully, by being careful and by sheer luck, we managed to avoid most of the doctors or nurses, though we did quickly pass the busy, distracted ones. And of course, getting past the receptionist was a piece of cake, she was again too distracted with her computer to notice Thor or I sneaking our way back into the lobby and out the front entrance. All together it had taken us around five minutes to leave. The hospital really needed to update their security.

I took my car keys out of my pocket and started off toward my car, motioning for Thor to follow behind me, which he complied to.

When we were about halfway to the car, I heard the start of an engine behind me, and the distinct thud of someone being run over. Squeezing my eyes shut, I spun around and opened an eye. There lay Thor, sprawled out on the ground, a large, older minivan partially out of its parking space.

Great, I thought. Some dumbass ran him over.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I swear I'm not doing this on purpose," a brunette woman gushed as she got out of the driver's side and went to kneel by his side.

Again? I scowled, so she was the reason he was in the hospital in the first place. Already I did not like this woman.

Thor sat up as a shorter girl and an older gentleman got out of the vehicle, staring anxiously at the Thunder God.

"Are you okay, sir?" the gray-haired man asked, keeping his hands in his pockets.

Thor looked at him. "Yes, I am quite alright," he tilted his head towards me, "Is that how I am to act around people, Kate?"

I nodded and crossed my arms.

The three strangers looked at me, and I glared back in return. Something told me things were not going to go the way I had planned them too, and that did not make me a happy person.

* * *

Their names were Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis. Jane and Erik were astrophysicists, and Darcy was an assistant. Apparently they had witnessed Thor arriving on Earth via the Bifrost and thought that they'd discovered some sort of event horizon or something. The woman, Jane, practically dragged Thor and I back to her lab, a 70s style building with glass walls filled with tons of strange scientific equipment I couldn't put a name to.

Jane wanted to question him about what being in the "event" had been like, and while I had initially refused, the promise to provide us with normal clothes for him was almost too hard to resist, in the end I caved and said yes.

So now I sat at one of the many desks in Jane's lab, not touching anything as she'd told me, instead crossing my arms in annoyance. This had not been the plan... why hadn't my muse warned me of this? I could have tried to avoid the situation all together (though technically I knew it was wrong for my to try and change the future, my job was to watch, not to control what was yet to come).

Thor was in the bathroom, getting dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a navy t-shirt, while Jane, Darcy, and Erik talked in a cluster at the desk next to mine. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but the kept looking at Thor's reflection on the door mirror of the bathroom, I was almost positive he was their conversation topic.

He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, chest bare, carrying his shirt. I heard Darcy make an appreciative sound and talk about how "cut" he was for a homeless guy.

I watched as he wandered over to one of the tables and started fiddling with the machinery on it, but not for long because Jane jumped up and snatched it away from him, telling him not to touch it.

Thor shrugged and put on his shirt, which clung to his body, making him look like a male model. "This mortal form has grown weak, I need sustenance," he announced.

I buried my head in my hands, if he was gonna be on Earth for any length of time I was gonna have to work on updating his language.

"Well, there's a great diner down the street, we could go there," Darcy suggested, still ogling Thor.

"No!" I exclaimed, "We're not spending any more time here than we have to. Just give him whatever food you have here and ask him your questions already!"

"Who made you queen of the world?" Jane muttered under her breath, loud enough for me to hear.

Erik looked at me. "Who are you anyway? I don't understand your place in all this. Aren't you a little young to be on your own?"

I bristled, "I'm an emancipated minor with a bad attitude."

"She is my brother Loki's consort, and has been gifted with visions," Thor added in. "Kate is my guide on Earth, she will help me get back to Asgard."

I face palmed myself, cursing Thor's name, why had he said that? I was trying to avoid having them think we were crazy, and now they were just staring open mouthed at the both of us, probably understanding why the hospital had put Thor in the psychiatric isolation ward.

"Um... Okay... I'll go see what we have in the cabinets," Erik hesitated, still glancing back from Thor to me.

The next half hour I spent sulking in my chair while Thor swallowed an entire box of Poptarts. I observed the process of Jane asking him questions about the "event" but she mostly ended up explaining things about her lab and what she thought the Bifrost was since Thor wouldn't let her get through half a sentence before cutting her off with another inquiry. It eventually ended with the Thunder God demanding more to eat and a tired Jane relenting to what he wanted.

* * *

The cafe was a nice little place, I'd been wanting to eat there since I'd arrived in Puente Antiguo, but hadn't been able to because a seventeen year old girl eating by herself in such a small town would look suspicious. Now though, I could enjoy the menu options, and enjoy it I did.

I ordered home style French toast, bacon, and grits, even though it was nearly dinner time. The food was amazing!

Thor was even worse, he ordered six different plates and had already devoured four ravenously. He'd neglected ordering a drink so I'd gotten him a coffee, which by now I was starting to doubt was a wise choice on my part.

"This drink is good, another!" Thor shouted, throwing the mug to the ground, smashing it.

I stopped chewing, freezing as I watched the anger on Jane's face emerging, she was clearly reaching the end of her fuse.

"Hey! What was that for?" she hissed.

Thor humbled a little, "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect."

"Just stop smashing things, okay?"

"You have my word," he swore, tone serious.

Suddenly, two fat farmers came into the cafe and sat down at the barstools, ordering their food and telling the waitress about what they'd been doing that afternoon loud enough that we heard it at our table.

"Yeah we had a great time down at the crater on Mac's property - until the Feds showed up, and blockaded it all off. Looks like it was some sort of satellite crash or something," a bald man with a baseball cap recounted.

Thor turned to meet my eyes. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Kate?"

I swallowed, "Yes, Mjolnir is in a crater on some farmer's ranch it's stuck in a rock and can't be pulled out. Don't worry, I was gonna take you to it."

"Then let us go now," he said, rising from the table.

I gestured to my food, "Um... I wanna finish breakfast, you can wait."

"I cannot wait, I need Mjolnir," he replied firmly.

He strode out of the diner, and straight into the street, not watching for traffic or anything.

Erik, Jane, and Darcy all shifted toward me. Clearly they wanted to know what I was going to to about him.

"I'm finishing my food, he'll be fine, he's been around quite a while," I reassured them, taking another bite of my grits.

Without saying a word, they got up and followed him out, chasing after him down the street.

I stabbed at a piece of French toast, angry. This was more involved than I'd intended to become, and now not only did I have to deal with an asshole god but a bunch of dorky scientists as well. I almost wished I'd went with Loki to Asgard, that would have provided less trouble than my trip to Arizona had. And not only were the Feds not getting involved (which was bad if you were me and living with a false identity) but tomorrow was the day Loki had threatened to come for me, and that did not bode well either.

Somehow, things had ended up much more fucked up than I'd intended.

...

Authors Note: Well, there you have Chapter 2! Kate is kinda childish and judgmental in this one but that's because she's a teenager with a lot on her plate. There'll be another flashback in the next chapter with some Loki/Kate smut to put some more M in the story. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers, especially purple n wings! I hope you all keep reading, it means a lot to me. :)

Your humbled author,

XxLadyVerlacxX


	4. Chapter 3

**The Lady of Mischief**

Chapter 3: One Hell of a Situation

(a few hours later)

I found myself (again) in another situation I didn't want to be in. Upon finishing my array of foods I had left the diner and went searching for Thor. Much to my dismay I'd run right into Jane as soon as I turned the corner. She'd explained how Thor had offered to give her all the answers she sought, how some group called SHIELD had come and stolen her research, and so on and so on. He had asked if she would drive him to Mjolnir's location. Of course, Erik had stopped her and warned her about Thor's sanity, so she had refused. But then she'd told me she felt much more comfortable taking him if I came along too. Grudgingly, I had agreed. But only because it was over 100 miles round trip and gas was insanely priced here. And since I was planning on taking Thor to Mjolnir anyway, I might as well take advantage of the free ride.

So here I sat in the backseat of Jane's old, piece-of-crap van, barreling down the dusty road as the au started to set. I was beginning to think I was a pushover.

Thor and Jane were talking in the front seat about several different things, though it was mainly Thor asking about what other changes had happened on Midgard since he had left.

Then she awkwardly brought up how nervous she was about doing something like this, and Thor reassured her that he had done this before, and that she was being brave.

I could tell she had a thing for him. She was totally flirting with him, and eyelashes and giggles, it was almost disgusting. The funny thing was that Thor was so focused on his plan to get himself back to Asgard that he didn't even notice the way she was acting towards him. He was still as vain and arrogant as ever.

I rolled my eyes and huffed impatiently. I had no idea an hour long car ride with me, an Asgardian, and a scientist could ever be so boring.

"How much longer until we get to the farmer's property? I haven't being paying attention," I asked, bored.

Jane just kept her gaze on Thor as she replied. "We should be about fifteen minutes away."

"Good," I nodded, leaning forward in my seat. "Then let's turn the discussion to a more important topic, such as how we are going to get in and out of a Federal site to retrieve Mjolnir."

Thor laughed, "Do not worry, Lady. I know what I shall do, you and Jane shall stay back and watch. You have been helpful thus far, but for this task I shall not need you, Lady Mischief."

"We'll see," I responded, raising an eyebrow before leaning back into my seat as Jane started talking with Thor again, pushing me out of the way so she could continue to flirt.

I settled back into a comfortable position. Pulling out my iPod touch, I scrolled through my music, and decided to start by listening to my playlist of love songs that reminded me of Loki. I set it to shuffle and the first that played was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Then I closed my eyes and remembered the morning after Loki and I had first made love...

... I woke up in the bedroom again, tucked in neatly under the sheets. I checked the clock on the bedside table, it was nearly 6 in the morning and from the windowed wall I saw a faint pink showing over the horizon. I decided to sleep a little longer, since I didn't have anything else to do. But when I turned back to the bed so I could curl up next to Loki, he wasn't there, though the other side of the bed looked like it had indeed been slept in. So where was he? I hoped he hadn't left, the thought made me bite my lip in disappointment.

I got out of bed, still naked, so I could check around to see if he had left yet. But, since I wasn't the kind of person who strolled around a house completely bare of clothes, I went to the large walk-in closet and pulled a fluffy, white down bathrobe, tying it in a knot as I left the room and descended the stairs, my feet pitter-pattering as I made my way into the great room.

I saw Loki immediately. He was standing in front of the glass wall, watching the sunrise, dressed only in tight leather sleeping pants. He was so beautiful it made my heart flutter.

"What are you doing up, Kate?" Loki asked suddenly, startling me.

I walked slowly up to him and stood by his side. "I woke up and saw you weren't there. I just wanted to see if you were still here," I answered quietly.

"So, where do we go from here?" he sighed, continuing looking out the window.

I bit my lip, confused, "What do you mean?"

"What happens between us now?" he stated, almost rhetorically. "What occurred yesterday was wrong."

"Wrong? What the hell was wrong?" I demanded incredulously**.**

**"Everything," he laughed darkly. "I interfered when I should not have. I made moves I should have avoided. I did things to you I regret."**

**I felt a lump build in my throat. I felt so confused, so torn up between feelings of sadness and embarrassment and rejection, most of which were unknown to me.**

**"So... what are you saying?" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.**

**Loki turned and swept me into his embrace, blue eyes desperate. "Kate, I'm not saying I don't want you," he reassured me. "I just feel as if I took you away too soon."**

**"But if you hadn't saved me, think about what would have happened."**

**He winced, "I must confess that you are right. I feel so guilty, like I have taken advantage of you when you were dazed and weak. I wasn't in bed when you woke up because I didn't want you to be upset at me, I couldn't bear it if you hated me."**

**I smiled a little, more tears falling. "I could never hate you."**

**"Don't cry," he pleaded, wiping a drop away with his thumb. "You'll break my heart."**

**"I'm crying because I'm happy," I told him. "I'm feel so lucky, I'm probably one of the only girls who's fantasies come true."**

**"Well, I'm not sure how good of a fantasy I am, but if I please you..." he trailed off, smirking.**

**I giggled softly, sniffling a little. The moment was so precious, so right, and I knew I belonged here with him. I needed him. Loki had been with me in my dreams for so long, and even after just one day of being in his company I didn't want to let him go.**

**Loki leaned down and kissed me lightly on the corner of my mouth. "Let's go take a shower, and then I must return to Asgard," he suggested, eyes bright yet sad.**

**I nodded and we headed upstairs and into the master bathroom.**

**Loki pulled out two green towels and laid them on the vanity before turning on the shower. "Warm or cold water?" he called as I went into the closet and got some clean underclothes.**

**"Hot," I replied when I came back.**

**He grinned and started untying my the knot on my bathrobe. "I see you found the clothes I got you. Do you like them?"**

**"Yes," I breathed as he pushed the robe of my shoulders so that it fell to the tiled floor in a pile.**

**"Good," he said as he removed his pants so that we were both naked. "I'm glad. I didn't get you any equestrian gear, I trusted you would prefer buying that for yourself."**

**I perked up as we got into the shower and stood under the hot stream of water. "Mmmm, I'll need to find somewhere to ride first, and get some money," I sighed.**

**"You can get money from your trust fund account," he explained. "You should have enough in the account to live as extravagantly as you desire for quite a long amount of time."**

**I spun around to stare at him. "What?! I can't just let you pay for everything!"**

**"You're my consort, Kate," he told me calmly, "It's my job to provide for you, now turn around so I can wash your hair..."**

**...I opened my eyes as the van lurched to a halt and I was thrown forward against my seat belt. "Damn!" I snickered pulled my earbuds out, while my stomach moaned in protest. "And I thought my driving was bad."**

**"Sorry for the stop," Jane apologized, "but we're here, and unfortunately, I had to pull over now to park so the Feds wouldn't see the van with their searchlights. Believe me, there's something wrong with that site. If it was a satellite crash they would have hauled the wreckage away, not build a city around it!"**

**I stepped out of the car and we walked as close as we could before lying on our bellies behind a patch of shrubs that would conceal us. Jane passed me a pair of night binoculars and I looked through at the crater.**

**"Shit!" I hissed in anger and partly surprise. The Feds had moved fast, surrounding Mjolnir with a scaffold tower that was blocked off by the sheets of plastic acting as walls. A large trailer had been brought in, probably housing all the tech guys, and a chain link fence had been put up and it was much to high to climb (not to mention it was topped with barb wire). There were also guards patrolling the entire perimeter on foot and in utility vehicles. As far as I could tell they were all armed.**

**"Okay... This isn't going to be as easy as we probably thought," I mused, eyes wide with amazement as my brain started racing about, thinking of ways I could get Thor through to Mjolnir.**

**"Don't worry. I can handle this," Thor began to stand up, taking off his jacket and giving it to Jane. "Here, you'll need this."**

**"What? Why?" she stopped peering through her binoculars, confused.**

**Thunder boomed across the already dark night sky and Thor smiled. "Because that's why," he grinned. "Now, I will retrieve Mjolnir, and them I will return to you the things they stole."**

**He started off down the hill, towards the lights of the Fed operations.**

**I turned to stare at Jane. "Stupid God of Thunder is gonna get himself killed."**

**She laughed nervously, "He's not really a Norse God right? I mean, if he was, you'd be the consort to the God of Mischief."**

**I blushed, and snapped my gaze back to where Thor was squeezing under a break in the fence. "I'm going after him, he's not cunning enough to make it in and out quietly. All he want to do is be a warrior, and he can't do that now."**

**"But what happens if you get caught by the Feds?" she grabbed my arm, stopping me.**

**I pulled away from her grip and got up. "The same thing that'll happen to Thor if he's caught. I'll raise hell," I murmured partly to myself.**

**Then I descended the hill, heading towards the hole in the fence Thor had slipped under. He had chosen a pretty good location to enter in. The hole was by a relatively unguarded area behind some supply boxes. When I got there, I slid on my belly, clawing my way through.**

**As soon as I was through I moved into a crouch and went to hide behind the supply boxes as a utility vehicle with two guards drove up, talking in low voices as they went to investigate the hole in the fence.**

**They looked at each other. **

**"We have a breach in the perimeter. Prepare for lockdown," one of them shouted into a walkie talkie.**

**I cursed under my breath. We were barely two minutes into this expedition and had already hit a very large block in our path. And to make matters worse I was stuck here now too.**

**I leaned back in the dirt, pausing to think a moment when my hand touched something fleshy. I jumped up, startled, and pressed back the groan of frustration starting in my throat.**

**Beside me lay a SHIELD official, clearly unconscious. Immediately I knew this was Thor's handiwork, and I hoped he hadn't left a trail of victims that would lead the other guards to him. Knowing how cocky he was though, he had probably already been caught on surveillance already.**

**I continued to look at the guard. He was slight for someone who had been militarily trained, but that worked to my advantage. Slowly, a plan began to form in my mind. I was, after all, about the same size as the unconscious SHIELD guard, and I needed to blend in in this perilous situation, or risk being caught.**

**Shrugging, I pulled off my sweater and shirt and hastily (with a little difficulty) removed the man's shirt and put it on, rolling up the sleeves a little bit. I then took his cap and put it on as well, hiding my hair in the hat. Between the slight bagginess of the shirt and the absence of my ponytail, I slightly resembled the guard whose stuff I'd taken. I didn't bother snatching his pants or shoes, my pants were black already and I doubted our feet were the same size. I did, however, take his glock (I didn't even want to think about trying to use his rifle) just to perfect the look. Then, when I was satisfied that I looked like someone who worked here, I walked confidently out from behind the bushes and hurriedly made my way across the open area to the scaffold tower around Mjolnir just as it began to pour. Hissing, I quickened my pace, I really didn't feel like getting soaked in a cold rain. I kept the gun in my hand ready, though I had no idea what I would do with it if I had to use it.**

**I heard Thor laugh and a large smacking sound and I wanted to choke something. Talk about being obvious, couldn't he be sneaky at all?**

**I picked up a run and entered one of the tunnels leading to the scaffold tower. I could tell Thor had been here too. Guards were unconscious all over the place. I had to fight back my laughter as I thought about the supervising officer's anger at how his professionally trained men were being beaten up by one exiled norse god. I actually wanted hug Thor at this moment.**

**When I got to the tower, I removed the guard's cap so that my pony tail slid out. Then I saw Thor standing beside Mjolnir, smiling down at his blessed hammer. It was a smile of triumph. But as his hand slid down the handle to grasp it in a way he was familiar with, my breath caught in my throat, and I knew something was about to go wrong. The mark of possession had not reappeared on Mjolnir when he had touched it, which only meant one thing.**

**I watched as he gave the hammer a tug, expecting it to free itself from the rock encasing it, but instead his smile disappeared and he growled in anger before placing both hands on Mjolnir and pulling harder, the muscles in his arms rippling as he continued to use all of his strength.**

**Once it became apparent that Mjolnir was not going to release itself to him, he released the handle and fell to his knees in defeat. Gazing up at the sky, he gave a roar of rage and sorrow as he realized he was not returning to Asgard anytime soon. **

**From my spot on the edge of the crater I saw, amidst the rain, that tears had begun to flow from Thor's eyes. He must have been crushed, to have gone so far and lost so much. His pain was so strong that I felt it as well. Now, I knew, I had to get him out of here, but as for help, the only thing I could think to offer him was my comfort.**

**I was about to head towards him when I was restrained from behind by someone very strong. I fought them but I wasn't much of a threat.**

**"Stop squirming, or you'll make this harder," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.**

**To my dismay I watched as seven guards circled Thor and grabbed him. One guard turned to look at the guy who had a hold of me.**

**"Should we handcuff this one, Agent Barton?" he asked.**

**"Look at everything he did," Agent Barton snorted. "Of course you should cuff him."**

**We waited until the guards cuffed Thor and forced him to his feet. Then Agent Barton spun me around and grabbed my left arm, pulling my forward.**

**"Come on," he ordered, in a way that was gentle yet firm.**

**I pulled away from his grip. "Get you hands off me!" I hissed, glaring at him.**

**He just looked at me but let me walk unrestrained at his side. "Just don't try anything, Missy. Agent Coulson has some questions for you."**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I went to a horse show and it kinda took over my life preparing for it. So... there wasn't as much smut as I'm sure you hoped for but I wrote this all in one day and I just wasn't feeling it. More Kate and Loki coming up in the next chapter. Little spoiler alert, she has a second (and last) chance to come back with him to Asgard before he goes crazy, so I'm going to have Loki almost begging for her to come (he's going to act a little cuckoo too c:). Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: An Unexpected Twist

(That same time)

Thor and I were led out of the scaffold tower and into the trailer on the grounds. I had been right about all the computers being there, but I hadn't expected them to have a glass walled interrogation room.

They brought us into the room, and had us both sit in the two chairs they had in there. To my surprise Thor sat willingly down into his chair, his cuffed hands laying limply in his lap. I couldn't believe it, not being able to take Mjolnir had broken his warrior's spirit. Considering how empty he looked though it was understandable he was being compliant. He had changed. This was not the same cocky man who had come to Earth talking of armor and battle and glory. No being able to take his blessed hammer had humbled him... somehow.

I, on the other hand, was not feeling as cooperative. Agent Barton had to force me into my chair, threatening to cuff me too if I didn't behave. Only because I didn't want to be restrained did I plop my butt onto my seat, an unhappy frown upon my face.

"Agent Coulson will be in to talk to you two in a few minutes," he informed us, before walking out of the glass walled interrogation room.

I huffed angrily and slouched back in my seat once he was gone. This day had taken a turn for the worst, but maybe we could still get out of here before the Feds started digging too deeply for our identities.

I looked around at the room. Fluorescent light streamed down from one large ceiling light. The walls, on closer inspection, weren't clear glass like I had thought when we'd saw the room from the outside. It was that special mirror stuff I'd seen in the interrogation rooms on CSI and other police shows. So everyone on the outside could see us, but we couldn't watch them, which meant if we tried anything, I couldn't be sure that they'd notice or not.

The wheels in my brain were sputtering in frustration within a few moments, so I gave up on formulating a plan to escape using force, and rather, began thinking of a way to use my cunning to get us out of here. I had a really good knowledge of my personal rights (one of the first thing I'd done as an emancipated minor was be sure government officials couldn't take advantage of me legally). I was, after all, the Lady of Michief, lover to Loki the Cunning. I could get out of this situation... with time.

I eyed Thor's handcuffs. Yeah, we'd definitely need to get the Feds to let us go so that those cuffs could come off. But at the moment I couldn't think of any legal loopholes. We had been the ones to trespass on Federal property and Thor had assaulted several Federal agents, that didn't work in our favor. If only my muse would be helpful and flash me an answer.

Either way, I needed to discuss what was happening in my head with Thor. I turned in my chair to face him, and pitied what I saw. He sat staring at the floor blankly, shoulders hunched. I wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, but I didn't know how he would take my compassion.

"Thor?" I whispered. "We can't escape right now, not with those handcuffs on you, so I need you to listen."

He lifted his head and met my gaze. "I'm sorry, Lady Mischief. It is my fault we are in this position. Because of my pride we have been imprisoned, I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

"Oh Thor!" I snapped. "We don't have time for this."

"Please, my Lady," he begged.

I softened, he really had changed. "Fine, I forgive you. And please, just call me Kate. I'm not anything special."

He chuckled half-heartedly, "My brother would argue with that."

"He probably would," I replied, cracking a smile.

I suddenly found myself wishing to be in my lover's embrace, just at the mention of him. How he affected me! I was almost regretting my steadfast decision to remain on earth... after all, how would I be able to live my life without Loki?

"You seem to be somewhere else, Kate. Have I upset you?" Thor asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine," I lied.

"Don't worry, I'm - "

Thor stopped talking as we heard the door to the interrogation room being unlocked. Both of us stiffened as the door slid open, and a middle-aged man walked in and closed it behind him.

He turned and smiled cordially at us. He was wearing an expensive suit - not tailored so he wasn't too high up in the bureaucratic order - but he was definitely one of the higher ups in this division of the bureau. His receding brown hair was combed neatly back, and his blue eyes were friendly but betrayed how smart and calculating he was. He was of average height and wasn't as physically built as some of the youngest agents but he seemed to be in shape. All in all, he was going to be hard to match wits with, hopefully, I could outfox him and get us free, if I played my cards right.

He took a step towards us and then stopped. He eyed us both for a moment, evaluating our body language, before speaking.

"I'm Agent Coulson. I just want to ask you both a few questions. Your cooperation would be greatly appreciated," he told us. I translated his words in my head: "You've really fucked up. Make this easy on yourself before we make your life a living hell."

"Let's start with you, shall we?" he addressed me, voice kind. "You don't look to be old enough to be on your own, I'm sure your boyfriend here is the real troublemaker, so just tell us your parents names and we'll deliver you home no questions asked. I hate seeing teenagers gaining a rap sheet due to inappropriate pressure from adults."

I pursed my lips and leaned forward. "First of all, he is NOT my boyfriend. Second of all, I'm emancipated."

"Well, let me verify that, can you give me your name?" He requested.

I didn't want him to see my information, I didn't like the idea of the Feds looking into my address and occupation. "Certainly not," I retorted.

Agent Coulson's smile vanished. "I seemed to have heard you referring to yourself as Kate. I think I'll have my tech guys run that, cross-referencing your status as an emancipated minor, what's your opinion on that?"

I gulped, but tried to hide my nervousness. "Go right ahead - surprise me."

"I think I will," he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. He waited for a few moments and when someone picked up, repeated what he wanted them to run. We sat in silence for a few moments before I heard talking on the end of the line. Then Agent Coulson thanked them and hung up.

"If my tech team is right - and they usually are - you should be Kate Starlit, am I correct?"

I hissed, "Goddamm bureaucracy."

He smiled again. "I see I am. Curiously enough, your identity was first noticed in our data banks shortly after the disappearance of a certain Kate Monroe, who very oddly looks just like you."

I kept my calm. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard of that girl before."

"I'm sure you haven't," he agreed, a knowing grin stretching across his face. The damn bastard knew... now this evening had really taken a bad turn. He was probably going to put me on the FBI monitoring list. "Now, you sir, are what's really interesting SHIELD right now."

He began interrogating Thor. His smile disappeared and his voice turned from the light tone he had used with me to one with a more serious edge.

I listened as he asked Thor where he had received his military training, listing off places such as Pakistan and Czechnia before suggesting he was a mercenary. He tried and failed to get any real response out of him. The Asgardian prince was smart enough to not say a word.

I was noticing the frustration starting to become evident in Agent Coulson's tone when he stopped at the sound of his phone vibrating.

"Excuse me," he said, somewhat annoyed, before exiting the interrogation room.

Just as the door closed quietly shut behind him, I nearly jumped out of my skin. When Coulson had left, Loki had appeared, though Thor hasn't seemed to notice.

He was dressed in an expensive Armani suit with a black tie, and diamond patterned green scarf. I recognized it from the closet in the apartment.

He looked very serious, almost upset, and as much as I was still firmly holding my opinion on how things needed to be, I wanted to fling myself into his arms and tangle our tongues together as we kissed. I wanted to wipe that expression off his face and make his lips twist up into a smile. I could see it clearly in my head, I could hear our laughter as he spun me around and pulled me closer. But instead I stayed in my seat, silently revering his godliness.

"Well, what a fine batch of trouble you two have gotten yourselves into," he addressed us tonelessly, voice solemn, like he was chastising two children. "And I thought I was the mischief maker."

Thor lifted his head to gaze up at his brother. "Do you have a message from father?"

Loki's eyes turned sad. "Father is dead, Thor..."

I gasped. Odin, the Allfather, was dead? How had this happened, and when?

"I am King now," he told his brother softly.

"Them can I come home, brother?" Thor asked, a tear trickling down his face, voice hopeful.

"The peace with the Jotuns is conditional upon your banishment. I'm sorry but you must remain here. I just wanted to see you one last time and let you know of all that has happened," he explained.

The god of thunder stared at the floor for a moment before returning to meet Loki's stare. "I understand, thank you for bringing me this news," he whispered, barely holding himself together.

"Of course, Thor," Loki nodded as he turned to me.

Our eyes met, blue on hazel, and my heartbeat quickened. Oh how I loved him! I loved that he wanted me so much that he wasn't giving up on me despite my refusal to come to Asgard.

"Kate... I can take you away from all this, I can make all this trouble go away, but only if you come with me," he offered, voice silky smooth and tantalizing.

"I can't," I muttered, looking away.

He pulled me up and into his arms. "Yes you can. Come with me. Marry me. And I will make sure you are never unhappy again."

"Loki..." I spluttered, "You know how I feel -"

I didn't get to finish me sentence because his mouth quickly captured mine. He moved his lips subtly but effectively, eliciting a rather shameless moan out of me. Next he proceeded to trace his tongue over mine. From that moment on I was a slave to my desire. I molded myself to him, twisting my fingers in his carefully slicked back black hair, and pressed my mouth harder against his. But as soon as I began really responding, he removed his mouth from mine.

"Don't you see!?" He hissed, "We belong together! I meant what I said about taking you by force tomorrow, Kate. It's why I've come tonight, to offer you an escape. Take it!"

I breathed heavily, trying to catch my wind, and did not say anything.

"Well, it appears Agent Coulson is returning, and with that I must leave," he told me hardly.

He began to back away but I clung to him.

"Wait!" I whispered desperately. "I will get out of this tonight. Err... I hope I do. Regardless, we need to talk. Whenever I'm out, meet me by my car in two hours after leaving here. Okay?"

Loki dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment and then stepped away from me, disappearing as Agent Coulson opened the door and stepped back into the room, this time with Erik Selvig, which surprised both Thor and I.

"Donny, Donny, Donny! Lets get you outta here, man," Erik smiled tightly, nervous, as he looked at Thor. "And you too Kate, thanks for trying to stop him but you know him, we gotta get him off those steroids."

"Yeah... I guess we do," I agreed slowly, confused. He was obviously here to spring us but I had no idea what charade he had pulled. I decided to just play along as best I could.

A guard came in and I uncuffed Thor, while I looked up at Agent Coulson. "I take it we are allowed to leave?"

He nodded tauntly, "Yes. But just remember we'll not be so lenient next time, so consider what you're doing from now on."

"Of course," I promised sweetly.

"Come on man," Erik gestured to Thor as he stood up. "Let's go."

We all three left the interrogation room and exited the trailer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thor grab Jane's black notebook off the table and slide it into his pocket.

Outside, Erik's car was waiting for us, and I hastily climbed into the back seat, eager to get away from this place for several reasons, one of which was that I was going to get to see Loki tonight.

Erik drove and Thor sat glumly in the passenger seat staring at the stars through the sedan's windows. I just tried to pass the time in the dark of the back seat, anxiously awaiting for the two hours to pass so I could be alone with my lover.

I shivered and rubbed my hands together. I was cold and wet, still dressed in the cloths I'd stolen from the agent, which were now muddy. I would definitely need to take a hot shower at the gas station and change my clothes. I probably looked absolutely horrible.

I leaned forward in my seat and cleared my throat. "Drop me off by my car, Erik. I have something I need to do tonight."

* * *

I emerged from the gas station clean, warm, and dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a navy v-neck sweater. My hair was still a little damp but not wet enough to put me at risk of a cold. I briskly strode over to my car and dumped my dirty clothes (I'd thrown away the SHIELD agents shirt) and shower stuff into the trunk. Then I got in the drivers side and started the engine.

I pulled out of the parking lot, turning on the heater, and drove off away from town. I only went a few miles, just enough to get out of public eye so Loki and I could have some privacy.

I chose to park in a rock gorge just of the main road that was both secluded and had a lovely view of the stars. Then I moved to the back seat of my rental car.

I had only to wait two or three minutes before I heard a knock on the right window and turned to see as Loki opened the door and sat down next to me.

He was still dressed in his expensive suit from earlier, though his expression was a carefully composed poker face.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

I twisted in my seat to face him. "I just don't understand why this means so much to you. I feel like we have something good here, and that if I go to Asgard it could be... Well, ruined."

"Ruined?" He replied flatly, "Let me explain to you why this means so much to me. If you stay here and we continue this the way we are, you will always be the "mistress" to everyone back on Asgard. Pressure will still be put on me to marry some woman from the court. Eventually this will have to end, because if you stay on Midgard you will die, as all mortals do. I want you to come with me so that... I'm not alone. I feel alone every waking moment up there, and if you were there I wouldn't feel... cut off from part of myself. You could marry me. We could spend every waking hour for the rest of forever together if you only agreed to leave all this behind. I'll still take care of you no matter where we are, Lady Trickster."

I froze, taking in everything he'd said, and felt like such a jerk. All he'd ever wanted from me was my love, and my coming to Asgard was just him wanting to keep me forever. And considering how much he had given me and what he had saved me from... Still though... there was my side as to why I wanted to stay on earth.

"Kate. Please," he begged. "Come with me."

I moved to wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, the way he had to me so many times before, and was relieved when he, without breaking the kiss, pushed me down onto the seat and pressed his body down on top of mine.

Pulling off his scarf, my nimble fingers found his tie and began undoing the knot. Once I had that off, I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and paused my onslaught to let him remove his blazer.

He sat up for a moment so that he could pull it off and toss it in the front seat. "I thought you wanted to talk tonight?" he grinned.

I pulled him back down to me. "My desire got the best of me."

"That's fine with me," he growled seductively before bringing our mouths back together.

Eager to get past the foreplay, I hastily unbuttoned his white shirt, which he shrugged out of effortlessly. Then he sat us up so that I was sitting on his lap. I trailed my hands over his finely sculpted chest, enjoying the sound of his breathing as it hitched erotically in response to my touch. It satisfied me to know that I did this to him.

Soon, though, he decided to regain control of the situation. He pulled my sweater over my head and ripped off my shoes and socks. Hooking his fingers through my belt loops on my jeans he proceeded to unzip them, then flopped me back onto my back and frantically tugged them off.

I kissed him again, tasting his tongue as it snaked into my mouth, as I started unbuckling his belt and undid his slacks. When I moved my hand lower, I rubbed his erection and I wanted him moving inside me.

Loki groaned and let me relieve him of his pants.

We stared at each other. Both of us sweaty and turned on. Then it really became a frenzy. Each of us hurried to get the other naked, and it didn't take long. Soon I was lying on the backseat again, Loki over me.

He buried himself in me in one thrust, and a snaked an arm around his neck to support myself. When he began moving it was a wild, fast pace that made me grit my teeth as the onslaught of pain and pleasure led to my climax.

Once we both came he didn't stop, he didn't even hesitate, he just kept fucking me relentlessly. I was in heaven...

* * *

When I woke up the next morning he was gone, but I was well wrapped up in my blanket from the trunk. He had left before I woke on purpose.

As I sat up and stretched, I realized that today Loki would carry out his threat to me he'd made two weeks ago. I shuddered to think of what this day would bring.

Author's Note: Again I'm sorry for the late update. Unfortunately I'm afraid it may take me longer to put out fresh chapters just due to all the extra homework I didn't expect as well as trying to continue riding and having a social life. God I hadn't noticed what happened to the previous chapter. Why the hell did it turn bold halfway through? Oh and sorry for all the grammatical mistakes. The person I had editing doesn't have time to anymore which means I'm kinda lacking in that department.

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Moment to Wait For

(The Same Day)

After I got dressed back into my clothes, I back my car out of the gorge and got back on the road to head into town again to meet Thor for breakfast. But I was somewhat distracted by the swirling blue dust storm coming from the Bifrost site.

Sighing I made a sharp U-turn and headed towards it. Someone had arrived on earth from Asgard, and that meant I had to go find out who it was. With any luck it would be someone coming to take the exiled Norse God I was babysitting off my hands.

I sped down the road at 85 miles per hour, hoping I wouldn't be suddenly pulled over by the local police for driving 25 miles above the speed limit. And what would my excuse have been?

'Umm hello, Officer I'm just trying to see who came through the Bifrost from Asgard. Mind letting me get on my way?' I shuddered. That wouldn't have gone too well, in fact I would probably be thrown into the psych ward if I'd told anyone that.

Still though, the thought made me slow the car just a little - so that I was speeding along at a comfortable seventy miles per hour.

It took only five minutes to reach the Bifrost site. And what I saw almost surprised me.

Four figures were standing close to my car, dressed in Asgardian style armor, all of them carrying weapons. Their leader was a woman. She had long blackish hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She had a harsh beauty, and the expression on her face was authoritative. By the aristocratic way she carried herself I guessed she had position. The three behind her were clearly warriors. One had Asian features and had his pitch-black hair in a tight bun. He wore all black armor and carried a mace which he gripped aggressively. The second was blond and blue-eyed. He was a pretty boy and he knew it. He wore elaborately styled armor with a fur-trimmed cloak. His expression was more of ease. The last was a large man both in height and girth. His wild red beard looked uncombed but his expression was kind, and out of the four of them I felt that he would be the one I would be most inclined to trust.

I got out of my car and took a few steps, approaching them slowly, cautious as I tried to figure out who they were before I got too far away from the safety of my car. I had a theory... but beyond that I was clueless.

"Lady Sif...?" I asked, to my relief the woman looked my way. "And the Warriors Three?"

"Yes, you are correct," Sif curtly replied. "And you are?"

I made a low bow, the goddess of war would not be one to offend. "I am Kate Starlit, gifted with a muse and knowledge of what lies beyond the Midgard."

"So you are Loki's consort, interesting," Sif mused.

The blond stepped up to me and bowed before kissing my hand. "Lady Mischief, it is an honor to meet you. Needless to say you are much more beautiful in person. I am Lord Fandral, a close friend of your lover."

I smiled knowingly. "So you're the one who took away his virginity by tricking him into turning a woman? I could definitely see you forcing Loki into non consensual sex. You know here we call that rape?"

Fandral looked taken aback. "I d-didn't think he w-would have t-told you that, Lady," he stuttered.

"He tells me everything," I whispered sweetly.

The red-haired man laughed loudly. "Seems you won't be bedding this one, Fandral. She's much more cunning than the women you normally woo."

He approached me and bowed as well. "I am Volstagg, your humble servant, Lady Mischief. And the last in the Warriors Three is Hogan the Grim."

Hogan dipped his head in acknowledgement toward me but said nothing. I returned his gesture before turning back to Volstagg.

"Thank you," I replied. "Now, I assume you're looking for Thor?"

Sif nodded, "Yes we have come to take him home, Loki is drunk on power and we need him to bring his brother to sense."

"But Loki said that the Allfather was dead and the only truce Laufey was willing to make was conditional on Thor's banishment. Are you planning on returning him here? Because if not I'll probably be wrecked with visions of Asgard at war with the Frost Giants," I pointed out.

Sif raised an eyebrow, "The God of Lies has slipped untruths off his silver tongue to his consort. It doesn't surprise me."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, nervous for her answer.

"I am talking about the lie Loki told you," she told me. "What he said was not true. The Allfather isn't dead."

"Oh he is in so much trouble," I narrowed my eyes. "He is most definitely not allowed to lie to me... Damn. That little SOB."

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," Fandral chuckled.

"Will you take us to Thor, Lady Mischief?" Sif asked impatiently, disturbing my fantasies of how I what I was going to do to Loki once I saw him.

I jumped up and glanced at her, "Of course. I'll drive you into town to see him."

They followed my to my car. I had to coax them into it, for a moment they just stood and stared at my Camry like it would eat them. In the end, Sif got the pleasure of sitting up front, and the Warriors Three had to find a way to squash themselves into the back seat. Somehow, Volstagg had ended up in the middle.

I gave him a look of pity before starting the engine and pulling away and back onto the main road.

While Volstagg and Fandral went at each other in the back seat about who was crushing whom, Sif stared at Puente Antiguo as it got bigger and bigger in the distance, her gaze calculating and thoughtful like a warrior's should be.

"How much trouble is Loki in?" I questioned tonelessly, keeping my eyes locked on what was in front of me.

She sighed, "I cannot say. His actions are far beyond mischief. He did what he did because he is misunderstood, and I believe you and I are the only ones who see it. He will face some punishment, but the consequences will not be too severe as he is the prince."

"Good," I exhaled, relieved she hadn't said life imprisonment or execution.

When we got back into town, I parked by the gas station and looked at all of them.

"We um... have to walk down the street to get to where Thor is... It's gonna be really awkward and people are going to stare and whisper. Just... don't react," I begged.

Fandral laughed, "Why would they stare? Nevermind, idiotic question, we're gods to them, they'll be in awe of us."

"Actually," I snickered, "we haven't worshipped Asgardians for like a thousand years. They'll probably be thinking you took the wrong turn looking for Comi-con."

"What's Comi-con?" Volstagg inquired, confused.

I bit my lip. I had totally forgot I was talking to people who had come from another realm. "Uh... It a midgardian... thing. Just never mind. Let's just get to Thor so you can take him back."

I took a deep breath and got out of the car and stepped onto the road. Sif and the Warriors Three followed and as soon as they had surveyed their surroundings the four of them started off walking in the middle of the street towards the Jane's lab.

I hissed in frustration and jogged after them. I had hoped that I could have kept them on the sidewalk so that they would have been literally in the center of attention, but they had other plans in mind.

Like I'd expected, people whispered and pointed and stared. It was probably the most awkward situation I'd ever been in.

The walk down the street felt like an eternity, and when we got to Jane's lab I had to usher them in as quickly as possible.

Thor beamed as he saw them and moved to embrace each one of them. "My friends! How glad I am to see you all. But you should not have come."

I rolled my eyes, wait until he found out what Loki had done.

"Why not?" Sif inquired, almost hurt. She totally had something for him... But Thor must have been blind to it, because he was into Jane.

"Because of all I have done, I have caused the destruction of my father, and with it, the great peace he made with Jotunheim," he spoke sadly.

"Thor, I think you might wanna hear what they have to say. And then you, like me, are going to be pretty pissed at your brother." I glanced over at Jane, who was sitting at the table with Erik and Darcy, both of whom were looking at the Asgardians I'd brought with awe. "Breakfast is I'm the kitchen, right? I'm starving."

"Um... Yeah," she replied, my words breaking her free of her thoughts. "There's eggs, bacon, coffee, and orange juice. Just grab a plate..."

She went back to staring at the Aesirs they talked about things I had already heard, mostly their disbelief at Loki's treachery.

I started filling my plate once I was in the kitchen, and it then, when I was finally somewhat alone, that I let my composure slip. What had he done? He was going to be in so much trouble and there was nothing I could do about it. The worst part was he'd done it just to prove to his father that he was just as good as his brother, who was beloved my all while Loki hid in the shadows. The way I saw it none of this was his fault, though I did believe he could have handled this better. He could have told his parents how he really felt, but he wasn't good at sharing his feelings... I was the only one he ever truly opened up to. Most of the time that fact made me feel privileged, now though I just wished he would have avoided this entire situation.

I hung my head in defeat. _Oh, Loki! What had you done?_

* * *

**(Loki)**

**~Back on Asgard~**

He stormed through the castle, footsteps pounding against the smooth floor. How dare she? How could she? Refuse him? And expect no consequences? Most certainly not! He would have her brought to him... Today. She couldn't escape his passion for her, his need for her to be at his side and in his bed. There would be no more of this silly long-distance relationship fluff or whatever the hell she referred to it as. He would have her, and that was final.

As for his brother and the loyal group of idiots supporting him... Well, he had a plan to deal with them as well.

Once he was in the relics room he stopped short before the Cask and hit his staff against the floor.

The prison containing The Destroyer opened, and the beast walked out to stand towering over its master.

Loki smirked. "Go to Midgard. Kill Thor, Lady Sif and the idiotic Warriors Three. Destroy the town, live up to your namesake. But bring me back the girl, and if she is hurt, I will have you turned into scrap. Go!"

The Destroyer nodded before leaving the Relics Room with it large, slow strides, on a mission to kill and retrieve.

_Let's see them handle that_, he thought, as he was left alone.

With Thor powerless there was no way he believed the other four Aesirs could overpower his Destroyer. She would be his, and all his problems would be gone.

He would laugh when The Destroyer brought her back, for thinking that she could really challenge him and succeed. When he had said he would have her he hadn't been joking, and now he was just proving his point.

He grinned, he knew exactly what he was going to do with his lover once he had her here. He was going to take her to his bedchamber and make her see sense. He was going to thrust in and out of her slowly, listening as she mewed and groaned in pleasure beneath him, begging him to move faster and deeper into her. He would take his time, and when she was ready, he would let her come, but only if she screamed his name just as shamelessly as she could.

He moaned, the thoughts of her squirming in pleasure against him had him hard. He looked down at the tent in his pants and rubbed his erection, trying to alleviate the burning pressure, the desire to be inside her. Hell, what she did to him. He only hoped that she would see that it was not out of cruelty that he had ripped her away, but of love and need.

Regardless of her first impressions on what he'd done, he knew her fiery temper would calm down, and she would adapt. She had done it once before when he had taken her from her family, and he knew she could do it again.

**All right! I'm way to busy with school so chapter updates may be random and sporadic but they'll happen. I'm not giving up on this story. I really like writing it, and I'm happy people are reading it. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Lady of Mischief

Sensory Overload

(That Same Day)

How things had escalated so quickly I had no idea. One moment everything had been fine. Thor was going to leave with his friends, meaning that I could stop playing babysitter and book a flight home to Manhattan. I could get back to my life. But for some reason fate had another card to play, and I was pissed at my muse for not letting me see it sooner.

Before us stood the Destroyer, the mighty beast of Asgard, slave to the King. And since Loki was king, Loki had sent it.

Horrified, I realized I hadn't needed my muse to see this coming. Loki's threat to do whatever he needed to bring me to Asgard had been warning enough. Suddenly, I remembered the date, today was the day he'd sworn that he'd take me by force.

It probably wasn't just me the Destroyer was after. Loki probably wanted to get rid of Sif, the Warriors Three, and his brother. All his birds with one stone, he certainly lived up to his namesake, Loki the Cunning.

I watched as Sif and the Warriors Three tried to kill the inhuman metal monster, failing time after time to do any substantial damage. It was almost sad to watch Asgard's strongest warriors be tossed around by a hunk of metal. And what were the insurance agents going to think when they saw the ridiculous damage to Main Street that had occurred because of an other worldly being, not a natural disaster. Loki obviously didn't care how much mischief he caused to get what he ultimately wanted in the end.

It was as I was watching them fight that I felt the familiar odd sensation of being ripped from reality by my muse.

I braced myself and let my mind guide me to what I was supposed to see.

First, I saw Loki attempting to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim. I saw his despair and self-hatred written all over his face. I saw Thor come through, yelling at his brother, and I watched the two princes argue, each fully enraged, as they spat their different opinions at each other. I saw them turn to combat to reserve their differences, both screaming battle cries as they hurled themselves at each other, each trying to use pain to stop the other, though one for a much darker purpose.

Next I saw them out on the rainbow bridge, still battling, and then the fighting stopped as Thor placed his hammer on top of Loki's chest, in effect keeping his brother quite firmly in place. I observed but could not hear what Loki said as he yelled something to his brother from his spot on the ground. I saw the confliction that appeared on Thor's face before he, to my utter shock, destroyed the connection of the bridge to the Bifrost, leaving the observatory to fall over the edge of worlds and into the unknown, saving Jotunheim...

But the last, most terrible vision that overtook me was one where Thor and Loki hung onto the bridge as they dangled over World's End, their safety only preserved by a now awake Odin. To my horror, I watched as words transpired before Loki did the absolute unthinkable... he let go... disappearing into the unknown.

I was shaken back to reality, completely distraught by what I'd seen. I knew what I had to tell Thor. I had to tell him exactly what I'd seen, so that he could stop fate from unfolding that way and save my lover.

With shaky legs, I pulled myself off the ground, to stand straight up, my muscles feeling like jelly. It was as I scanned Main Street that I saw Thor, standing proudly, as tally as I'd ever seen him. He had Mjolnir in one hand and was clad in his Aesir armor. The Destroyer was nowhere to be found. What the fuck had happened while I'd been away?

I ran over to Thor just as Jane finished a flirty sentence.

"Okay, you and I have some serious talking to do," I hissed. "And what the hell just happened? One minute you were being creamed and now..."

Thor chuckled, "Did your-"

"Yes, it's not funny," I snapped, interrupting. "Though I suppose everything's kinda self-explanatory."

Obviously he had become "worthy" whatever the hell that meant, and had killed the Destroyer. Loki had probably seen everything and was even more enraged at the outcome, because now his big brother was coming home to spank him.

"Yes it is, Kate. We will talk at the Bifrost site," he replied before moving to pull Jane into his arms.

I was about to yell at him for not doing what I wanted immediately, but then I found myself being dragged into Fandral's rather inappropriate embrace.

"What the hell?!" I cursed in protest.

Fandral smiled voraciously at me. "Don't worry, Lady Mischief, I won't let you fall."

"Fall..." My face paled as I realized what was about to happen.

One moment my feet were touching the ground, and the next they weren't and I was traveling a hundred feet above the ground in the arms of an Aesir.

"P-p-put me d-dooooooooooown," I trembled, feeling pale and faint as I stared at how far away the ground was.

Fandral chuckled, "Don't worry, Lady Mischief. I won't let you fall. Are you afraid of heights?"

"F-fuck OFF!" I screamed, trying to hold back my stutters. I wanted to be on the ground, with my feet safely touching the earth, now!

Loki had tried several times to take me flying, attempting to coax me into it by telling me how romantic being suspended in the sky was. But no matter what words he spun off his silver tongue nothing could convince me to be lifted away from where I was safe. Heights didn't agree with me. Why couldn't we have just driven to the Bifrost site?

The rest of the fly there I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped onto Fandral for dear life praying he wouldn't drop me or something.

When my feet touched the ground again I opened my eyes, and pulled away from the blond man who'd kidnapped me, unsteady on my feet.

"Easy, Lady," he muttered as he righted my balance. "Just relax and breath."

I nodded and tried to do what he said but it was no use, I was even more flustered than before. Looking around I saw that everyone was here. Erik and Darcy had driven in their dump of a van, and Thor had carried Jane as he'd flown.

Quickly, I ran over to him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away despite Jane's protests. I didn't take him far, just about ten feet away from the others to allow some small idea of privacy. I knew time was off the essence so I had to make it quick or risk Loki completely obliterating Jotunheim.

"Alright, Kate," Thor sighed. "What is it you needed to tell me?"

"What I am about to do is something I wouldn't normally consider doing at all. It's risky to tell the future to anyone, especially when it involves them because typically the future should not be changed, but..." I took a deep breath, trying to tell myself that this was indeed what I had to do even though every fiber of my being told me that I shouldn't do this.

"What?" Thor prodded. "What did you see?"

I bit my lip. "I saw you and Loki fight. I couldn't hear anything, I could just watch. You fought and then in desperation you destroyed the observatory. Then... Then..."

"Kate?"

"He died," I choked out. "He fell off World's End! Oh, Thor! You must find away to prevent this. Don't provoke him. Try to talk to him, reason with him... But don't let him die... If he does I..."

I began to cry, and Thor pulled me into a hug. I felt comforted by the change in him. A few days ago this would not have happened between us, but he had truly become worthy to be an Asgardian Prince, and I was overjoyed that I had played a role in this important stage of his life. I'd always felt inconsequential, but now I knew why I had my muse, I had purpose, and my purpose was to make things better. Maybe Thor had changed me a little too.

I pulled away, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

He moved to hold my face in his large hands, gazing down warmly at me. "It is I who should be thanking you. You were my guide, and my strength when I thought I had lost my own."

"Oh hush," I waved his flattery away. "Now you're starting to sound like Fandral."

"No I mean it! You are truly my savior. I know I can never repay that debt, so I will, for as long as I live, remain you humble servant. You have my hammer, Lady Mischief," he insisted, promising me solemnly.

"Goodbye, Lord Thunder," I whispered, touched by my own influence.

He kissed my forehead, "I will not let him die if I can help it."

Then he pulled himself away, making a low, respectful bow, before turning with his friends and calling for the Bifrost to open. In a few moments, he was gone.

I came to stand by Jane, Darcy, and Erik, and we stared up at the sky where the Aesirs had disappeared, and while they just looked on with wonder and amazement, I felt a knot of worry twist in my stomach, and stared on with apprehension. Things would not go well up there. I just knew it.

Sure enough, after less than an our of waiting, the Bifrost mark on the ground disappeared, and I fell to my knees, sobs racketing through my body. It hadn't mattered that I'd told Thor what would happen, he would have done what he had to do to keep doing the right thing as the returned prince. He would let Jotunheim remain, even if it meant sacrificing the life of one, and the happiness of another...

**Author's Note: So so so so so so sorry for taking such a long time to update. Besides school, I've had lots of horse shows, I got sick, and have had terrible writers block. I did write a short story for Loki and Kate about their Christmas. It's very smutty and its up so please check it out too. The next two chapters will be third person POV. They're kind of filler between Thor and the Avengers. They might be a little shorter. After them we'll jump into the Avengers where Kate is going to (unwillingly) help SHIELD battle Loki. She's really going to seem like the lover of Loki in the next part as she displays that she's evolved into a much more cunning and mischievous girl. She'll really be pulling strings since she'll be older and have changed in Loki's exile. She's somewhat halfway driven insane by his absence but that's what's gonna make it so fun! Thanks to all the people who've been following this story! **

**I love you all so much!**

**Big kisses,**

**XxLadyVerlacxX**


	8. Epilogue

The Lady of Mischief

Epilogue to Part One

She was alone. Alone in a world full of people who just didn't understand. And how could they? They had not known his love. They had not been the object of his desire. They had not spent countless mornings waking to his otherworldly perfection knowing that the beautiful man beside them was the only one who would ever understand.

To be understood. Was that it? Was that what she craved? To be understood and loved and lusted after as only he could. But it was more than that. She missed his smile. She missed his laughter. She missed the way he whispered her name as their naked bodies tangled in the sheets at night.

How could he be gone? Hadn't she told his brother to keep him alive? Had he not sworn he would protect her lover? And where had his promise gotten her? Alone.

It was as she mourned, holed up in her penthouse at the top of the world, in a pile of his Midgardian clothes in the closet, that she made this realization.

It was after four days of no food or water that she got up, eleven pounds lighter and fifty shades stronger, and left the darkness, her muscles moving stiffly in protest. When she stepped out of the closet and went to stand by the window she saw that night had overtaken the Manhattan skyline. She was unsurprised. She had not kept track of time in her self-inflicted misery.

It was as she stood by the window and looked out into the night that she sang:

_"Search for the answers I knew all along_

_I lost myself, we all fall down_

_Never the wiser of what I've become_

_Alone I stand, a broken man."_

And she was broken. Terribly, undeniable broken. Broken and alone. He was never coming back. He could never come back. Even if he did she would never know. Unless...

"_All I have is one last chance_

_I won't turn my back on you_

_Take my hand, drag me down_

_If you fall then I will too_

_And I can't save what's left of you..."_

She knew what she was going to do was risky, he had warned against such ventures before. So she'd placed careful barriers around her mind, protecting herself from darker evils and mental tempests.

She couldn't abandon him. Suppose one day he landed, beaten and half-dead on Midgard. What would become of him if she didn't find him first. She wanted to know if she could find him, if she could reach out with her muse and seek him out. It would require a tough mental discipline and lots of practice and pain. But she would not let him go so easily.

_"Sing something new_

_I have nothing left_

_I can't face the dark without you_

_There's nothing left to lose_

_The fight never ends_

_I can't face the dark without you!"_

She didn't want to venture down this road without him. She didn't want to have to face these demons alone. The darkness frightened her, but she knew that she had to step onto the path if she wanted any hope of getting to him.

Besides, what a wonderful power it would be. To be able to induce visions and use her muse to pull on other's conscious' was what many people only dreamed that they could do!

She smiled wickedly. In her darkest hour she had found not only despair and desperation and a desire for revenge, but clarity. She understood her purpose. She was aware of what she had to do. Most importantly, she knew who she was.

She was the Lady of Mischief. She would not lose him so easily.

* * *

He fell. Spiraling downward, ever downward into the seemingly endless black space.

He watched the stars, counting them as he drifted ever farther down.

_Five billion. Five billion and one. Five billion and two. Five billion and three_.

He may have been humiliated and defeated by his scum of a brother back on Asgard. But he was not yet finished. He was still alive, and strong as he had ever been. He was Mischief's pure essence in corporeal form, nothing could deter him from getting what he wanted.

His both narrowed and watered as he thought of her, the only thing he needed. She had scorned him as she had loved him. She had refused him as she had accepted him. She was ever the enigma, ever the wonderful, surprising riddle he longed for when he thought of her.

She was alone now without him. She would be heartbroken, this he knew. But he did not intend to leave her like that for long. He would be back. He would save her from her despair and while she would not be queen of Asgard. She would be queen of his heart.

His brother. His godforsaken fucking brother. He would die at his hands for separating them. He would not live to see the next age of Asgard.

_Five billion and fourteen. Five billion and fifteen. Five billion and sixteen. Five billion and seventeen._

He crossed his arms, still falling ever downward at a tremendously sluggish rate. He knew what he had to do though. He needed to get him revenge, and his lover, and take back what was rightfully his.

He had been King. In fact, the way he saw it, he still was.

Grinning mischievously as he saw the scrap of space rock that seemed to be inhabited by primitive looking creatures even more horrid then Jotuns, it was alone could do not to laugh.

Yes, he would be King and she would be Queen. Maybe not on Asgard... But there were always other very unsuspecting places.

Oh yes. He wasn't going down that easily.

**Author Note: So, part 1 on the Lady of Mischief is now over. We are now officially finished with Thor and beginning to delve into Avengers in the next chapter. I said this one would be short and it was so yeah... There'll be one more chapter like this and then... AVENGERS! Sorry for the dramatic pause there. XD**

**Kate is not evil by the way. She is learning to control her visions instead of just letting them happen randomly, which I though would add for an interesting plot twist in part 2. Like I said before though she will be cunning and even more mischievous during Avengers. She'll also be a lot colder which is understandable if you think about it. She lost her lover after Thor broke his promise. Since she's a teenager that turns into bloody betrayal.**

**Anyways thanks to all the new followers and reviewers. I love you all 3**

**~XxLadyVerlacxX**

**The song in this chapter is Without You by Breaking Benjamin.**


	9. Prologue (Avengers)

Prologue to Part 2

**It's about time I throw in a disclaimer. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Kate. The rest belong to Marvel.**

* * *

**Loki**

**(Eight months later - October of the same year)**

She had changed.

He had been saddened when he saw this. The sight of her hard, steely features and even more rugged mental discipline startled him. Not only had she changed, she had grown, morphed into something new. He wasn't exactly sure what she was now.

When he had used the scepter to find her, he had been nervous. He had not been permitted to look for her in eight months, and once that time was up, he immediately delved into it's power.

She had strengthened her muse, now it was at her beck and call and not the other way around. She had more control, she had become cunning, she had lost her innocence. He could see her anger in her face, the way she would stare at things with toughened hazel eyes and her mouth in a thin line told him of her rage, and her confusion, at being left to fend for herself in the perilous Midgardian world.

He could also she that she was defensive. Her run in with S. H. I. E. L. D. had made her skittish at strangers and those who her instincts told her not to trust. She suspected she was being watched and followed and monitored, and she didn't like it.

He hated seeing her like this. But he would soon rectify all that was wrong in her life. He was coming, and he planned to raise hell.

* * *

**(Kate)**

She shot up in bed suddenly, sweating, breathing hard. The images in her mind had not been a dream. She had seen _him_.

He had been in a lab. He had come through a portal created by a strange blue cube. But before she could settle on him and gaze at him properly the pictures had shifted. He had used a strange staff to change the hearts of some of the armed men in the lab and stolen the blue cube before running off into the night with his new minions, taking the cube with him. The lab had collapsed into the ground.

She blinked a few times, catching her breath, before sliding out of bed and heading to the large bathroom. Turning on the cold water in the sink, she splashed her face a few times to wake herself up and fully achieve clarity. Then she turned off the water and stared at her pale face in the mirror, ignoring the dark shadows under her eyes due to the lack of good sleep since February.

What the hell had happened? She had been in careful control for over two months. A vision had not overtaken her like this for quite some time. What had she seen? She couldn't be sure, the images in her mind were jumbled and full of noise.

Slamming her fist against the hard granite vanity she hissed a few unintelligible curse words and then settled her mind down, trying to focus on this latest vision.

She began with the strange blue cube. He had wanted it for some reason, so it must be important. Picking and pulling, she tore the sounds that had muffled together in her mind apart until she heard one distinct word: "Tessaract."

So, this Tessaract was important. But why would he want it? It didn't take her long to figure it out. He loved power. He wanted power. The Tessaract had opened the portal that had brought him here, had it not? He probably wanted to harness that power for himself, and he obviously believed that he could have the people here on earth do it for him quietly without any pesky intrusions.

Concentrating a little harder, she found the mind of the scientist he had taken with him. The man's mind was soft and pliable, easy to enter, and she slid inside and ruffled through his thoughts. It didn't take long to find what she needed, he almost had a mental list of what it would take to build a portal device. Most of the things it seemed the scientist either had, or was going to build... except for one thing.

One device that they needed was only made by one man, and she almost lost control when she saw the name attached to this thought. It was the name of a German scientist who also doubled as a diplomat. The same diplomat she'd trained a dressage horse for.

He would be coming for the diplomat soon. Of this she was sure, and she planned to be there when he did. But how?

Grinning, she remembered the invitation to the prestigious gala in Berlin he'd sent her as an extra thank you for the horse. While she had intended to politely refuse, she now realized she had to say yes. It was almost too perfect.

After months of scheming, her plan was piecing itself together. And this time, when each and every event that she foresaw was set in motion, she planned on being the one pulling the strings.

**Author's Note: Okay! We are all set up for Avengers! Loki is on Earth, Kate is pissed, and both of them are ready to raise hell, though both in totally different ways. The next chapter will probably not be out until the end of February. I have finals next week that I need to prepare for and a paper for my English 100 class that's 100% of my grade that I have to write. High school is kinda killing me right now but I'll be back after finals. Thanks for reading!**

**Your humbled author,**

**~XxLadyVerlacxX**


	10. Chapter 7

Dancers and Dreams

(October: Berlin)

I danced. Danced in time with the melodic classical étude that was being played by the chamber musicians at the front of the ballroom. My hips softly swayed as I moved, fluid, spinning graceful circles on the tips of my toes ever so skillfully even though I wore four inch stilettos.

This party was interesting to be sure, and I was definitely the wild card of the guests. Among all the important German politicians, scientists, and those of the societal elite there was I, the girl with the muse, hidden away in the corner dancing by myself.

I wasn't any less stunning than any other woman in the room though. Despite my usual low self-esteem, for this occasion I felt like a wild beauty, one who was truly deserving of being the Lady of Mischief.

I had never regained the weight I'd lost in my mourning for my lover. As a result I was a spindly one-hundred seventeen pounds, so my low cut, frothy black dress loosely clung to my body, ending just above my knees in the front and extending a few inches lower in the back. My creamy skin was unblemished. And for once I had actually curled my wavy shoulder-length hair and applied smoky green eye shadow, mascara, and some dark pink lip gloss.

The stares I received across the room from the younger men in the room made me smirk in knowing victory but remained unreturned. I desired only one, and if I was right he would show his face tonight. I would just have to await his arrival.

So I continued to dance, and as I danced, I dreamt. I closed my eyes, my body still reacting to the music, and let my mind drift, sharpening my muse and pulling for a vision of the future that included the Maker of Mischief and I.

It came easy, for unlike earlier, I now had control over my muse. I and only I alone induced my visions, save for the random episode a couple days ago. But that had been the vision alerting to me that he had returned, so despite the fact it was a blemish on my control record I didn't care.

The vision I pulled on was warm, pleasant, and very distracting...

...I lay stretched out on a large, elegant bed, sprawled out over top of gold silken sheets, my head resting on a feather pillow of the same color. The room was thallus furnished, and very large. Plush golden chairs surrounded a breakfast table in front of a set of yellow curtained French doors which led out to a small balcony. The terrace overlooked an elegant world of the greenest trees, most vibrant flowers, and beautiful golden buildings. From the breathtaking view I knew I had to be in Asgard, most likely in the royal palace.

I was bare except for a nearly sheer golden robe which was tied loosely at my waist, my hair splayed out against the bedspread carelessly. Stretching ever so slightly, I curled my toes, enjoying the feel of the silk against my smooth skin. It was then I noticed him.

Loki was leaning against one of the doors to the terrace, smiling possessivly as his eyes rolled appreciatively over my body. He wore a loose white poets shirt that was open at the chest, revealing his well-muscled torso, and a pair of tight black breeches. The view from the window was nothing compared to this.

"You look absolutely breathtaking there, stretched out across my bed, my darling," he grinned seductively. "But I can't help but wonder how much more beautiful you might look with my hips nestled between your legs. Shall we find out?"

I cocked my head, my lips twisting into a voracious grin at his challenge. "Let's."

Loki straightened up and strolled lazily over to the bed. The mattress shifted as he climbed onto it so he could settle over me.

He gazed at me hungrily, as I slowly untied the knot on my robe, biting my lower lip as I met his powerful stare. Once the knot was undone I pushed the robe off my shoulders, still keeping it on, but revealing more of my naked skin.

I ran my hands over my stomach and ghosted them over my breasts, teasing him. And it worked, his eyes widened with desire and he stopped my hands.

"You will be the death of me, woman," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss my breasts, lavishing my skin with his tongue.

I groaned and moved my hands to unlace his breeches, releasing his erection. Then I began pulling at his clothes, trying to reveal more of him.

He aided my ministrations by making them disappear, so that he was unclothed and we could enjoy the delicious contact without separation of any kind.

As he continued his efforts, I grabbed his member and ran my hand over the tip and back down, exactly the way I knew he liked it. I felt a welcome rush of heat to my core as listened to his moan at my touch, his length growing impossibly hard.

Before he could come though, he stopped me, pinned my arms above my head, and slid inside me, stopping only when he was completely buried in me.

The pace his set was torturously slow, enough to set me aflame and spark the gradual climb towards my climax but not quick enough. I whimpered, wanting him to speed up, but he had me caught so that I was only able to feel what he wanted me to feel.

"Loki!" I cried in desire. "Please!"

He smirked, a carnal look in his eyes, but continued his even pace. "I was right, you're impossibly radiant like this..."

The image faded, mostly due to my loss of focus at the sound of someone being hit. I stopped dancing and stood, a crazy grin of almost happy insanity as I saw him. He was here, he had come. We could be together again.

Loki strode purposefully towards the German scientist who had invited me here, Dr. Heinrich Schmfer, affording me a quick smirk. He grabbed Schmfer and slammed him on top of a marble decorative table in the ballroom. He rummaged around in his coat, pulling out a strange device that he unlocked, pausing momentarily to toss a smirk at all the astounded people watching him in horror, and jabbing the device into Schmfer's eye, causing him to flail uselessly as cry out in pain as Loki continued to hold him down.

That was when the chaos began.

At the notion that Loki was a violent maniac everyone pushed and panicked, racing to get out of the ballroom. Shouts and cries pierced the night air and I ended up caught in the mob as I tried to make my way towards Loki. But it seemed the more I fought against the writhing mass of people the more I was pulled away from him.

He finished with Schmfer, leaving him in a heap on the table, and followed the people leaving the ballroom for the street, almost as if he were herding them. As I continued struggling to get towards him he shifted from the expense Armani suit to his green and black leather armor and golden horns.

I gave up fighting, realizing I was exhausting myself unnecessarily, and drifted with the crowd to a mass of huddling people, scared out of their wits at what was happening.

"Kneel before me," Loki ordered coolly to the mass as he copied himself to trap us. "I SAID KNEEL!"

Everything was silent except for the sound of everyone dropping to their knees. Everyone except me. I stayed on my feet, and met Loki's familiar blue gaze.

To the disbelief of everyone, I made my way through the now calmer crowd, and approached my lover, who held his arm out for me. Slipping my arm through his, I smiled softly and admired him.

His ruffled black hair had grown longer in his exile, and he looked sharper but other than that he was the same. "Lady Mischief," he murmured lovingly, in a greeting meant solely for me.

Then he returned his attention to the crowd. "Is not this simpler? It this not your natural state?" He declared as he led my forward. "It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes you life's joy in a man scramble for power... For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end... you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you," a heavily accented voice called out.

Loki and I looked to see an older German man on his feet, glaring defiantly back at him.

He glanced at me chuckling, but I felt a little more solemn. This man was going to die if he didn't sink to his feet and beg for forgiveness. But he wouldn't, he was obviously too proud. For that we would all have to watch him die, and meaningless bloodshed was something I hated.

"There are no men like me," Loki replied, still chuckling.

"There are always men like you," the man retorted.

Loki raised the scepter in his other hand and pointed it at the old German, the bright blue of the gem's glowing intensified. "Look to your elder, people," he announced. "Let him be an example."

A burst of energy shot from the scepter and almost hit the old man, but he was saved as a man dropped down and shielded both of them with a circular shield that was somehow strong enough to deflect the energy and rebound it towards Loki and I.

Loki pushed me to the side, knocking me to the street, and took the brunt of the shot, falling to the ground.

I looked at the man as he stood fully up and took a step towards Loki. He wore a red, white, and blue, patriotic outfit that could only be described as spangly. He could only have been one person. A man I had read about in history books back in high school come back from the dead, (more likely a government cover-up) Captain America.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," he remarked, voice serious.

Loki obviously recognized him too, because he was laughing as he pulled himself to his feet. "The soldier," he grinned. "The man out of time."

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one out of time."

A small, military grade ship flew in and stopped above us, pointing a gun at Loki.

I scrambled off the ground so that I was standing again, staring up at the plane in shock. Someone was pursuing him.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," a female voice called from the ship.

Loki looked pleased with himself as he used the scepter to shoot the plane.

The pilot swerved cleverly out of the way but in doing so lost the lock on her target and the God of Lies was able to move without threat again.

The Captain tossed his shield at Loki and moved forward to attack, and chaos overran the mob again. People hurriedly got to their feet and ran in fear from the scene as the Captain and Loki continued to fight. The street emptied until it was just those two, the plane in the air, and I.

I watched quietly from the sidelines as the fought on, uninterrupted until rock music pierced the air. The song, Shoot to Thrill, an ACDC masterpiece.

What came next caused the downfall. Following the music a man, armored completely in metal flew out of the sky and shot Loki with an enormous energy surge, catching the Maker of Mischief off guard, as he landed.

Loki fell back, landing on his back on a set of stairs. He pulled himself into a sitting position as the guys who had attacked him moved to stand in front of him.

"Make your move reindeer games," the metal-armored guy taunted, an array of weapons trained on Loki.

But Loki didn't attack back, even though he knew full well that the weapons were pretty much useless against him. He couldn't risk it, because the pilot had regained control of the ship and once again had a target to fire at, me.

So he held up his hands and made his battle armor disappear, leaving him dressed in black and green clothes I had never seen before and most definitely liked.

"Good move," the metal man said, keeping his weapons still trained on Loki as the Captain approached me.

He tried to grab my arm but I pulled away from his touch.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed. "Or I'll kick you were you breath with four-inch stilettos!"

The Captain didn't reply. He just nodded, face stoic as he urged me forward towards where the plane was landing in the street.

I walked briskly, head high, falling in beside Loki, who offered me his hand. I took it and he gave me a short, reassuring squeeze.

_It's good to see you again, Lady Trickster._ His voice invaded my head._ I see you've strengthened you mind since I left. I'm sorry I left you by the way... It was cruel._

_No_. I replied back. _What Thor did was cruel. You and I are the victims._

_Be strong, my love. I have no idea what may await us now..._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I finally succumbed to the flu and it had me too tired to do anything at all. Hope this is an acceptable start to the Avengers. More coming soon!**

**Love,**

**XxLadyVerlacxX**


	11. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK! And with my return is another chapter in the story of Loki and Kate. So I'm planning on trying to make the Avengers as smutty as possible. I hope that agrees with everyone. I know I already said this but both Loki and Kate are going to be wilder and harder during this time. There's also going to be a lot of frustration as Loki wants to take over Earth and Kate doesn't really agree with that (she still prefers not to be queen on any realm, however that may change with some of Loki's silver tongue seductions). Either way, I hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Loki (sadly) or any other characters besides Kate, the rest belong to Marvel.**

The Dark As Our Ally

(The Same Night)

I_'ve missed you, love, _Loki's voice whispered in my head, melting me.

I just gave him a stiff smile. I had missed him too but I was too distracted to get caught in the moment. We were, after all, in the custody of SHIELD, which left me unsettled. I had never recovered my sense of security after being in their custody with Thor the first time. The fact that they caught us just confirmed my theory that had had eyes on me after our previous encounter.

Then there was what had almost happened in the street. Loki had really intended to kill that man. It sickened me that he would feel the need to set an example by death, but it didn't surprise me considering why he'd sent the Destroyer to Puente Antiguo in the spring.

It wasn't like I was still soft like before. I was angry. I had been broken. And I had risen again the true Lady Mischief, but murder was something I would still not tolerate. Slow, painful torture on those I hated maybe, but not death. Death was too extreme.

Loki and I sat in a row of seats lined against the wall of the ship while the guy in the metal armor and Captain America stood at the front of the plane talking in hushed voices. I had been surprised that they had let us sit next to each other uncuffed considering we were "wanted fugitives" but I guess they figured we wouldn't try anything in the plane.

I heard a deep voice over the communication system ask, "Have they said anything yet?" And the pilot, a red-headed Russian woman with no accent reply, "No,"

In reality we had said things, not out loud mind you. It was one of the things I had appreciated in strengthening my muse, not only could I induce my visions, but I could use my mind for other tricks too, like talking to Loki without words being said aloud.

Loki cocked his head as he stared at me,_ Are you angry at me, Lady Trickster?_

I glared back, trying to appear blank, _I have no idea what you mean._

I couldn't fool the God of Lies though. He smiled at my failure and just resigned to sitting back into his seat. _Hide your feelings if you must, little one, but sooner or later I will draw them from you._

I scowled, out of all the pet nicknames he had given me, "little one" still pissed me off. It made me feel like a child, and far inferior.

_I realized many things in my exile, Kate, _he almost sighed into my mind. _For example, when I was away from you, I felt a yawning emptiness in my chest. All those times I've dominated you, ravaged you, felt you so intimately, from the inside out... Only now do I realize that this domination is mutual, my love. Without you, I am nothing..._

At those words I wanted to moan in longing. His poetic whisper made me have all these feels. God he tempted me, that silver tongue of his not only spun lies but lovely seductive truths that he fed me by the mouthful. With just those few words he had my heart aching in remorse that I was angry with him. Albeit I was still upset about what had happened in the square, but now he had my heart spiraling towards his in desire and want again. I wanted him -needed him- inside me tonight. I knew it wouldn't happen but I could not ignore my lust.

It was as we continued to fly that a loud, powerful clap of thunder followed on almost an unnatural bolt of lightening.

Loki and I both shifted in our seats to stare up at the sections of windowed glass on certain sections of the roof. A viscous storm blazed overhead, it had come out of nowhere, one moment the sky had been perfectly clear and then...

_He's here..._ Loki hissed nervously into my head.

Unnatural? Of course it was, because the storm that had come out of nowhere wasn't so much a storm as an announcing of another Asgardian's arrival.

Captain America (I made a mental note to self to find out his real name) noticed Loki and I on edge. "What? You two afraid of a little thunder?" He mocked, face stoic.

"I am not overly fond of what follows..." Loki trailed off, eyes still skyward.

That was then we heard it, a massive bang as something, or as I knew, someone, landed on top of the ship, jostling it about as the pilot struggled to regained control.

In a matter of moments, Thor had forced himself inside the ship and glared angrily at Loki and I. He strode purposefully towards us, grabbed Loki by the neck and picked me up with his other arm, slinging me over his shoulder before, to my absolute horror, jumping out of the plane so that we were free falling towards the earth.

Once again my fear of heights overwhelmed me. My teeth began to chatter and to my disgrace, I began to sob. Thor and Loki may have been indestructible when falling from great heights but I most certainly was not. I was going to shatter when I hit the ground, which to my dismay was rapidly approaching.

When we were about a hundred feet from my death, I moved from being on Thor's shoulder, to apparating just above the ground, the distance that I had to fall changed from a high dive off a plane, to kerplunking five feet or so onto a softer path of earth. Only a few seconds later, did Thor and Loki land next to me.

Loki smashed onto his back while Thor stayed on his feet. I understood immediately that Loki had sacrificed the balance of his own landing so that he could be sure I made it to the ground safely.

I crawled my way toward Loki, concern stretched tightly across my face. When I got to him he groaned slightly at the force of his impact while I looked him over to be sure he didn't have any injuries.

"You two are in great trouble," I heard Thor's deep grumble from behind me.

I spun around and snarled at him, enraged. "I haven't done anything!"

"It's true, she isn't involved in my mischief," Loki informed him, still lying on the ground. "Though knowing my Kate she has some mischief of her own planned."

I looked at him, trying to paste a convincing mask of incredulity, so as to hide the huge grin that wanted to twist across my lips at Loki's public declaration of me as "his Kate." But he knew what I was doing, which he eluded to with a knowing smirk, and I dropped his gaze.

I had never seen Thor and Loki together in the same reality together (besides the visions I'd had of them but I didn't really count that) and the feeling was amazing. Both of them radiated power and control. The air was electric with otherworldly static tension. It was like being in the eye of a storm that might tear you up any second. Being in the presence of both Asgardian princes made me feel very much alive

"Where is the Tessaract?" Thor demanded in a serious voice.

Loki snickered, still lying on the ground. "Oh I've missed you too!" His voice was light and playful unlike his brother's.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" Thor roared, taking a threatening step forward. He was clearly ill-willed about Loki's escapade about the Midgard.

Loki noticed his tone and darkened his own. "You should thank me," he grunted, getting to his feet. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark magic did the Allfather have to summon to bring you here, your precious Earth."

At the lack of his brother's immediate reply, Loki turned back to me and offered me his hand, pulling me up so that I was standing again as well. But as he opened his mouth to speak to me Thor grabbed him ruffly by the collar and made him look at him.

"I thought you dead," he muttered sadly and frustrated at the same time.

Loki only raised his chin, keeping his voice even. "Did he mourn?"

"We all did..." Thor trailed off, seeing quite clearly that he was not getting through to his brother. "Even Kate. I watched her from the Observatory for months. She lost herself over you. Notice that she's thinner, that's the weight she lost from not eating out of grieving for you. And our father..."

Loki pushed him away, rage flashing in his beautiful blue eyes at Thor's ploy to use me to force guilt upon him. "You father," he spat, before calming just as quickly. "He did tell you my true parentage did he not?"

I raised my eyebrow at this. I had assumed when I met Thor that he had privy to Loki's heritage, but in reality he must not have known, or Loki wouldn't be mentioning it now.

Loki turned and walked down the slight hill of the rocky outcrop we were on, and Thor moved to stand beside me, barely following his brother.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought TOGETHER! Do you remember none of that?" He asked, growing desperate, struggling to reason with Loki.

The trickster spun around to look up at us and sneered at Thor. "I remember a shadow. Living in the shadow of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was, and should, be King!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor asked softly, hurt, making Loki look miffed. "No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki began chuckling again. "And you have done... a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you sit by and idly fret. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

At that I perked up and felt my face twist to betray my rage. He wouldn't dare... Would he? Loki wouldn't take my home as recompense for Asgard? Shit... This changed the plan. I had it worked out that he meant to return to Asgard and raise hell, not stay here. This meant I needed to rethink my strategy, and quickly. I couldn't let him take over as King of Earth. Then I'd have to deal with the whole "Kate be my queen" nonsense. And as much as I loved him, being queen was something I would not consent to.

"Do you think yourself above them?"

"Of course," Loki replied to his brother's question, a twinge confused.

"Then you miss the point of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill."

Loki turned angry again, and stalked back up the rise, pushing past Thor and I. "I have seen worlds you never knew existed. I have grown, Odinson," he hissed, "in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tessaract. And when I'm wielding-"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor shouted, just as alarmed as I was by Loki's wild declarations, as a clap of thunder sounded in the sky. "Who controls who would be King?"

"I AM A KING!"

"NOT HERE! You give up the Tessaract! You give up this pointless dream," Thor turned soft again. "You come home, with Kate and I. She will follow us back to Asgard."

Loki stared evenly at me, head cocked, one eyebrow perched up. "I believe she is too angry with me at the moment to do such a thing."

I didn't respond. If he agreed to leave Earth be and stop causing terror I would probably comply. After all, I was the Lady of Mischief. I belonged at his side.

"Oh and, I don't have it," Loki smiled at Thor.

Thor grabbed his hammer and held it up, ready to strike the dark haired trickster. "What?"

"You need the cube to bring me home but I've sent it off I know not where," he recited in a sing-songy voice, all light and snarky again.

Thor took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could. "Listen well, brot-"

But before he could finish he was hit by the man in the metal armor and knocked away from Loki and I, the two of the landing about a hundred and fifty feet away.

"I listening," Loki smirked, shrugging, as he approached me. "This should keep Thor and my "captors" entertained for a while, so let's you and I take the time to talk, Kate."

"There's nothing to say," I replied briskly.

He chuckled, "Oh I believe there's plenty. You're angry at me, that I can tell much as you try to hide it. Care to share why?"

I tapped my foot anxiously, crossing my arms as I watched him move to lean against a rather large boulder. "You were going to kill that man."

"They had to understand that I was in charge," he stated simply.

"You're trying to conquer the Midgard!" I tried again, my voice getting squeaky as my composure slipped.

His blue eyes hardened, "The humans must learn discipline if they are to survive and thrive. They must learn control, like I taught you."

I hissed an unintelligible curse word under my breath. He had no right to compare to a broken, beaten thing that he had tamed!

"Are all Midgardians such infuriating teases, or is it just you?" Loki asked, a wolffish grin peeling across his lips.

I strode purposefully toward him. "Stop," I warned.

He immediately did as I complied and quit his jesting, understanding that he really had upset me. "I am not the monster you may think I am, love. I have a heart, and it belongs to you."

I turned my head away to look somewhere else, hoping he'd take no notice of the flush of red spreading across my face. Why did he have to do this? He made me angry and let my temper flare at times, but then he could wiggle right back into my heart just by saying something like that. Damn silver tongue.

He smiled gently and took my chin in one of his perfect hands, making me look at him. "For all your cold demeanor towards me, your blush tells me how you truly feel."

"Oh, Loki," I whispered, my lip trembling. He had broken my angry, besides, I craved him too much to be angry.

"What is it, pet?" He crooned, running his hand through my curled hair.

I dropped my gaze, and hastily mumbled, "I missed you."

Then, ever so sweetly, he pressed his mouth against mine, the precious contact between us so deliciously welcome. After a few moments, I let Loki gently coax me into parting my lips and his tongue invaded to tangle with my own. I let out a small gasp as I felt his hands trailing up my thighs, slowly hiking up my dress.

As soon as it had began, it ended. Loki took his lips off of mine and instead stared intently into my desperate hazel eyes. "You do not have to miss me anymore, Lady Trickster."

I reached up, and brushed my hand slowly over his cheek. As I was about to pull it back, his own hand shot up and grabbed mine, stopping me, and he leaned into my touch.

"What is this gentle touch... this fleeting, teasing touch? Do not stop," he softly begged. "This is the touch I have longed for."

So I kept cradling his face in my hand as I pulled him down to kiss me again. Though this time, we did not remain standing.

Loki dropped to the ground as gracefully as ever, and dragged me down so that I was straddling his lap. The kiss never broke, the passion never subsided, the fire never died.

I did not understand our purpose of being on the ground until he moved his hips underneath mine, allowing me to feel his prominent erection against my core. Then I knew exactly what he was thinking, and while I desperately wanted it, I felt like this was too extreme of a situation to allow my desire to kick in.

"Loki, we can't, not here," I whispered, slightly horrified at the idea of making love outside with people (including Thor) so nearby.

"Why not?" He inquired curiously, like I was suggesting that we shouldn't breathe or something.

"Its not that I don't want this, I do, its just - these past few months have been so hard on me. Not knowing whether you were dead or alive, not being able to eat or sleep properly - I'm tired, exhausted really. I spent all my energy learning to control my muse to find you. I was broken when you left, in a way I think I still am," I admitted, watching as his gaze grew soft and loving.

He pulled me tightly to him, so that I was pressed against his chest. "I do not care that your body is weak. You have fought so hard, for so long. You are a warrior of Asgardian strength. You are strong enough to me my queen," he moved so that he was whispering into my ear, his lips tickling my skin. "Come. Let me hold you and soothe your pain. You my pet... You are beautiful and do not give up, and neither shall I."

"But Loki -"

He interrupted me, "Let me claim you. Let me lay you bare and awaken who you truly are."

"What if someone sees?" I whimpered, his mouth now kissing down my neck, heading towards my collarbones.

"Is that what you fear, my pet? Being seen? Do not fear that. You are mine. I won't let any of them see you come, that's my pleasure, and I don't share," he growled. "The night hides us; it is our ally. Here, in the moonlight, I shall take you as my own once more. I cannot wait. It has been too long since our last coupling."

I groaned helplessly and Loki continued kissing my throat, understanding that I was letting him ravage me. Next I felt his hand travel up to my panties, now wet, and push them to the side, so that he could slide a long finger inside of me.

"So wet and ready, is this all for me, pet?" He asked, voice smooth and sultry. "Beg me not to stop."

"Loki please," I choked out as I succumbed to the feeling of climbing towards my peak.

"Yes? What do you want, Kate?" He said as he pumped his finger in and out a little faster.

"You... Please," I gasped, placing my hands on his shoulders for support.

He smirked, "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Lady Trickster."

"Please let me come!"

Then his finger disappeared from my walls and he kissed me roughly. "Not yet."

He quickly unlaced his leather pants, pulling his long, hard member out so that it sprang up, free. Then, just as fast, he made my underwear disappear into his hands. He grabbed my by the hips and pulled my down onto his length, sheathing himself inside me.

We both moaned, glad to be where we were both happiest. And Loki began to move. It was a smooth, consistent pace, not to fast or to slow.

"We need to make this fast, Thor won't be occupied with those idiots much longer," he hissed through gritted teeth.

I nodded, and once I was aware of his pace, I moved my hips too, making the contact even more blissful, and my breath more ragged, which only caused Loki to snicker.

"What a lustful little girl you are, meeting my thrusts with your own. You want to shatter don't you, to unravel in my arms? I can feel you getting closer, I can see it too."

I leaned down to lay my forehead on his shoulder, "Loki I'm going to -"

He yanked my head up, slamming into my hips a little harder now, eyes burning with the onset of his own climax. "NO! Look at me," he ordered. "I want to see it when you come undone against me, feel your body clench around me as you look into my eyes and know that you are forever mine!"

"Oh! I - I -" I couldn't finish my words, because I was lost in a wave of intense pleasure.

As soon as I came Loki began biting and sucking at my throat and shoulders, thrusting once more into me before coming too, spilling inside me.

We sat like that for a few moments before he pulled us apart and zipped his pants back up, grinning like a school boy. The both of us stood up and I offered him a small smile.

"Look at all these marks I've left on you, Lady Trickster," Loki said happily, touching one of the many hickeys on my throat, collarbones, and shoulders. "Aren't they lovely? You are mine, and now the whole world can see it."

I just rolled my eyes. "Great, now Thor knows exactly what we were doing," I lamented dryly.

"Like he had any doubt," Loki teased, before becoming serious again as Thor, the metal armored man, and the Captain came up the rise towards us.

Loki and I looked at each other, and just as quickly as we had livened up, we both returned to being silent and blank, relying on our minds for communication.

_What happens now?_ I prodded his consciousness.

He looked at me, face expressionless, and replied with a quirky tone._ Now things get interesting._

* * *

Thor had obviously joined with SHIELD, seeing as they both had the same goal, to stop Loki. And this made things interesting, just as Loki had said. I believe I could make this roll in my favor though, if I played my cards right.

We were collected and brought back to the ship. For the remainder of the flight to SHIELD's massive floating fortress, neither Loki or I said anything. It was an unspoken agreement. We knew they wanted information. But we wouldn't give it. I also knew that we each had our own agenda. Loki had some reason for wanting be in SHIELD's custody. After all he could take us both away whenever he wanted, but instead he had a very significant reason for wanting to be in this situation, o this I was sure. I just needed to figure it out and adjust my own plans.

I tried to remain impassive, but I lost my composure when the red-head who had piloted the plane brought several guards forward to take Loki away.

"Take him to his cell," she instructed briskly. "The girl is coming with us."

"No!" I panicked, fighting my way towards Loki, who was already being surrounded by guards. "Loki!"

Thor moved to grab me an hold me back but I evaded his grasp and pushed my way to my mischief maker. Upon reaching him I threw myself into his arms, determined to never let go of him.

"Shhh, shhh, it's going to be alright, love," he hushed me, running his hand through my hair. "You're going to be okay."

"I can't leave you, I want to stay with you," I whimpered.

Everybody was silent, watching almost anxiously as Loki considered what I was saying.

Loki motioned his brother over. "You are going to go with Thor. He won't let anything happen to you."

"Loki..." I fought back tears. I did not want to go with Thor. I had just gotten Loki back and I didn't want to lose him again.

"Everything is going to be alright, Lady Trickster, just be strong."

Thor gently grabbed my arm and Loki and I were led away in different directions.

**Author's Note: WHEW! That chapter took forever to write to get to exactly where I wanted it to be. I hope you all enjoyed. I will be slow to update until about May 15th. Then school is over and I am free to spend my days riding horses and writing fanfiction. Woohoo! Reviews make me happy so please give me love!**

**Kisses,**

**XxLadyVerlacxX**


End file.
